Would you love me?
by Gwendolen66
Summary: Plusieurs chapitres indépendants ciblés sur Kurotoutou et Fye... [Shonen ai, ...yaoi?] TERMINE!
1. When I'm never the same

**Would you love me… ?**

_Allez, faut que ça devienne officiel maintenant : je suis atteinte du fangirlisme et le couple KuroFye me fait fondre._

_Voilà, c'est dit, je peux commencer sans honte à présent._

_Différents one-shot à la file – pleins de petits chapitres indépendants quoi… si y a un mot pour ça je prends hun -, ciblés Kuro-toutou et Fye pour m'initier un peu à la chose :p En espérant que vous apprécierez !_

**XxX … When I'm never the same… XxX**

Kurogane se frotta lentement les tempes. Rester calme, surtout, rester calme quoiqu'il arrive…

Mais pourquoi fallait il toujours que ça dégénère à chaque fois qu'ils fêtaient quelque chose ? Il les avait pourtant menacé de toutes les formes de mort possibles et inimaginables s'ils retouchaient à l'alcool…

Mais rien à faire.

La princesse Sakura miaulait de concert avec l'autre sorcier, accroupis tous deux sur le haut du sofa, et le gamin battait l'air avec une épée invisible, les yeux hagards ne voyant peut-être pas la boule de poils blanche, bourrée elle aussi, qui l'acclamait par de nouveaux miaulements à chacun de ses mouvements absurdes.

QUI cette fois avait versé de l'alcool dans les verres ?

Fye ou Mokona ?

Lequel des deux allait prendre ?

Le ninja décida d'office que ce serait le faux saoûl.

Mais d'abord…

- CA SUFFIT ! TOUT LE MONDE AU PIEU ET QUE CA SAUTE !  
- Meowww, papa se fâche… miaula Fye, toujours depuis son sofa.

--

Mais papa était efficace.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les gosses étaient dans leurs lits, profondément endormis et abrutis par l'alcool, accompagnés par Mokona qui avait également fini par succomber au sommeil sur l'oreiller de Sakura.

Restait le sorcier, qui terminait une bouteille de saké au salon, confortablement installé cette fois sur le sofa lui-même. Il fit un grand sourire au ninja qui revenait.

- Les enfants sont couchés, papa ? dit il.

Toujours conservant de manière inquiétante son calme, « papa » décida de ne pas relever. Il ne manquait plus qu'à le foutre au lit lui aussi, et il aurait la paix.

- Et tu vas aller les imiter, répondit il en croisant les bras avec autorité.  
- Ooooh…  
- Et sans discuter !

Le magicien fit une moue enfantine, censée apitoyer le ninja.

- Mais je veux pas aller dormir, gémit il.  
- J'en ai rien à foutre, tu vas dormir, point barre.  
- Kuro-chan est si méchant !  
- ET TU COMMENCES PAS !  
- Meow ?

Kurogané inspira lentement. Rester calme devenait réellement de plus en plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

- Inutile d'essayer de me faire croire que t'es bourré, je sais très bien que tu tiens parfaitement l'alcool et dans des proportions plus qu'honorables.  
- Oups.

Percé à vif, le blondinet n'en sourit pas moins. Un sourire à faire fondre la glace que s'efforçait de représenter Kurogané par ailleurs… Ce dernier soupira quand le magicien rouvrit les yeux, son regard éternellement triste et profond contrastant avec son sourire doux et enfantin.

- Pourquoi t'es jamais le même… finit par souffler avec lassitude, plus pour lui même.

Fye ne répondit pas, et choisit plutôt de boire une nouvelle gorgée à la bouteille.

- J'vais pas dormir ! lança-t-il d'un air de défi.

Le ninja pencha la tête sur le côté, examinant pensivement son compagnon et ses caprices. Il voulait pas dormir, ça il l'avait compris. Mais autrement, il allait continuer à boire jusqu'au matin, sans pour autant devenir plus loquace sur lui-même, Kurogané le savait pertinemment.

Et ça, il allait pas le permettre, point barre.

Après tout, qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de le traîner au lit de force ?

Un sourire narquois naissant sur les lèvres du ninja interrompit le magicien dans sa nouvelle gorgée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kuro-rin ? fit il, vaguement inquiet.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Kuro-rin l'avait attrapé sans préavis par les hanches pour le caler sur sa forte épaule droite.

- Waaah Kuro-pon, c'est arbitraire comme méthode !  
- La ferme ! Tu iras dormir que tu le veuilles ou non.

Et disant cela, le ninja se dirigea tranquillement vers la chambre que tout deux partageaient, une main bloquant son compagnon sur son épaule, et l'autre dans la poche.

Fye cessa de s'agiter brusquement.

- Soit, fit il.

Et il reprit une gorgée de saké.

- MAIS TU VAS LACHER CETTE PUTAIN DE BOUTEILLE OUI ?

--

Kurogané ferma la porte en poussant cette fois un soupir de soulagement. Ça y est. Tout le monde était au lit, y comprit le magicien. Ce n'avait pas été sans mal de le faire lâcher sa bouteille, puis les murs au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient pour atteindre la chambre, mais finalement, il y était parvenu.

Ce blondinet était un vrai gamin quand il voulait.

Enfin, quand il voulait…

En voyant son compagnon allongé sur son lit, fixant rêveusement – mais surtout sagement ! - le plafond sans faire un mouvement, Kurogané se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir, au fond, ce magicien qui s'était promis de ne plus utiliser sa magie, et qui fuyait quelque chose. Ce qu'il voulait _réellement_.

Comme sentant un regard inquisiteur sur lui, Fye tourna ses yeux interrogateurs vers le ninja.

- Et toi Kuro-chan, marmonna-t-il avec sa voix déjà ensommeillée, tu dors pas ?  
- Pour la énième fois, c'est ni Kuro-chan, ni Kuro-pon, ni Kuro-rin, mais KUROGANE !  
- Oui Kuro-myu…  
- …  
- Tu viens dormir alors ?

Le ninja se décolla du mur en levant les yeux au ciel, et se contenta de se diriger lentement vers son lit pour répondre.

- Ah, tu vas dormir alors.

Silence.

Kurogané s'allongea à son tour sur son lit, peu éloigné de celui de Fye. Ce dernier s'était tourné vers lui, une expression enfantine à nouveau peinte sur son visage.

- Tu sais, dit il, je veux toujours pas dormir.

Un grognement irrité lui répondit.

- Puis j'ai quand même trop bu…  
- Raison de plus pour dormir.  
- J'y arrive pas…  
- T'as même pas essayé !  
- J'veux pas.

Cette fois, le ninja tourna la tête pour jeter un regard plus qu'irrité au magicien, histoire de bien lui signifier que toute discussion s'arrêtait là.

Mais il ne pu que s'apercevoir que ledit magicien ne le regardait plus. Il s'était rassit, et appuyé contre le dossier du lit, il fixait le vide devant lui, d'un air mélancolique et sans sourire.

Cette expression sérieuse pour quelqu'un qui se cachait pour reposer ses faux sourires surprit tellement Kurogané qu'il s'en inquiéta presque. Ou s'en inquiéta carrément.

Mais pas longtemps, car…

- J'peux dormir avec toi ?  
- Hein ?

Le ninja s'était retenu in extremis de s'accrocher au lustre devant le changement brutal d'expression – et de discours – de son compagnon. Celui-ci le fixait néanmoins avec de grands yeux suppliants.

- S'il te plaîîîît, reprit il.  
- …  
- T'as pas cédé à mon premier caprice, cède au second alors, ajouta-t-il devant l'expression figée du ninja, également paralysé sur le dos.  
- Mais ça va pas mieux non ? répondit ce dernier, reprenant ses esprits.  
- Juste pour cette nuit…  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Je veux pas dormir tout seul encore cette nuit…

Le ninja soupira calmement.

- Mais t'es pas tout seul, grogna-t-il, j'suis dans la même chambre que toi.

Fye ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le ninja le vit baisser les yeux comme le ferait un enfant prit en faute et effrayé, puis relever la tête avec un faible sourire forcé.

- Tu as raison, dit il. Excuse moi.

Puis il se recoucha en murmurant un doux « bonne nuit », sa tête blonde se perdant déjà dans son oreiller.

Kurogané remarqua alors qu'il soupirait beaucoup ce soir. Mais il étendit quand même son bras pour tirer le drap de son compagnon.

- C'est bon, grogna-t-il alors que le magicien se retournait, surpris. Viens.

Le blond eut un moment d'hésitation mêlé à de l'étonnement, mais se redressa pour franchir le court espace qui séparait les deux lits, et rejoignit le ninja dans le sien pour se blottir avec une satisfaction non feinte contre lui.

- Dis Kuro-chan, dit il d'une voix presque timide alors que Kurogané replaçait son bras autour de ses épaules, tu m'en veux pas trop ? D'être… Comme ça.

Le ninja considéra un instant en silence le fait que le corps chaud du magicien était collé à lui, et que, tout étrange que cela pouvait paraître, ça ne le dérangeait pas, ni ne lui déplaisait.

Un sourire marqua ses lèvres dessous ses sourcils froncés en permanence, et il serra davantage Fye contre lui avant de lui répondre.

- Même si t'es jamais le même, je crois bien que c'est comme ça que je t'aime, crétin.


	2. When I don't care about myself

**Would you love me… ?**

_Deuxième one-shot de la série ! Vous l'aurez compris, le titre initial du recueil se complète à chaque chapitre…_

_La longueur et le genre de chaque chapitre sont tout à fait variables. Donc attendez vous toujours à tout de la part de mon esprit tumultueux _

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis avec une review, c'est toujours extrêmement apprécié ! ( : Je remercie donc celles qui m'en ont déjà fait une, ça me va droit au coeur. (l)  
_

**XxX … When I don't care about myself… XxX  
**

- Mais y en a marre ! Ce fichu manjuu n'est pas foutu de nous faire atterrir tous ensembles !

Fye suivit calmement son compagnon, s'amusant à l'entendre râler tandis qu'ils évoluaient sur un petit chemin forestier.

- Il fallait que l'on se tienne tous fermement au moment de changer de dimension, répondit le magicien sur un ton paisible.  
- Ouais, et pourquoi pas se tenir la main aussi ? grogna le ninja en retour.  
- Oui, aussi…

Kurogané n'émit qu'un nouveau grognement, accentuant l'amusement du blond, et continua à taper rageusement dans tout ce qui se trouvait à portée de son pied, cailloux comme branches mortes…

- On perd un temps pas croyable en devant chercher les gamins et la boule de poils, marmonna-t-il encore plus haut.  
- Pas forcément Kuro-sama, s'efforça de le calmer Fye – ce qui était par ailleurs peine perdue s'il ne l'appelait pas par son prénom pour commencer -, peut-être que Syaoran-kun et Sakura-chan sont déjà sur une piste grâce à Mokona. Et puis le fait que nous puissions nous comprendre nous permet de savoir qu'ils ne sont pas loin…  
- Mouais… En attendant, je n'aime pas cet endroit.

Le sourire du magicien s'estompa légèrement, pour promener encore une fois son regard sur les alentours, d'un air songeur.

Ils étaient tombés cette fois dans un monde d'apparence plutôt banale : une forêt, quelques chemins montrant que le coin n'était pas désert, et un climat doux et sec. Rien à dire.

Si ce n'était le silence complet qui y régnait. Pas un souffle de vent dans les feuillages, pas un oiseau pour chanter depuis les branches, rien… Pas même un ver de terre pour s'aventurer hors de son monde souterrain.

A vrai dire, la vie ne semblait pas être de la partie, dans cette forêt.

Comme son compagnon ne répondait plus rien, le ninja se tourna vers lui, irrité, pour le voir rêvasser en marchant tranquillement, un sourire éternellement fiché sur ses lèvres.

Kurogané atteint un degré d'énervement supérieur à la vue de ce sourire sans âme dessous les tristes yeux bleus. Il lui faisait part de ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis du lieu où tous deux se trouvaient, et lui, il rêvassait comme s'ils étaient en balade dans un parc !

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui exprimer son irritation, lorsque Fye le devança enfin :

- L'atmosphère ici est effectivement lourde de magie, dit il, son sourire enfantin contrastant avec l'inquiétude de sa voix.

Kurogané haussa un sourcil.

- De magie ? répéta-t-il. La plume de la gamine ?  
- Non, non… C'est le lieu en lui-même qui respire la magie, j'imagine qu'elle est de rigueur dans ce monde…  
- Et alors, on risque quelque chose ou non ?  
- Tout dépend…

Devant des réponses aussi vagues, le ninja leva les yeux au ciel, et grogna un coup avant de reprendre sa marche. On ne pouvait jamais rien lui tirer de clair à celui-là de toute façon… Et le jour où il s'inquiéterait un minimum pour sa propre vie, le manjuu serait capable de rester cinq minutes sans faire le crétin. Autant dire jamais quoi.

- Hyuuu… Kuro-chaaan fait la tête !

Quelque chose explosa sous le crâne de Kurogané. Il se retourna à nouveau brusquement, ses yeux sangs lançant des flammes, et s'apprêta à engueuler copieusement le magicien dans le but de lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute comment il s'appelait – et accessoirement que quand on ne sait pas siffler, on s'abstient de faire comme si.

Mais il se heurta à un brusque changement d'expression du magicien en question, qui regardait à présent les arbres d'un air soucieux.

- Je me demande… murmura-t-il.  
- Quoi ?

L'interrogation du ninja fit revenir Fye sur terre, qui reprit un léger sourire – exaspérant au passage ledit ninja.

- Je ne sais pas précisément ce que nous risquons, mais nous devrions rester sur nos gardes, Kuro-chan, dit il cependant.  
- Tiens ? releva Kurogané. Ça t'arrive de t'inquiéter un minimum des fois alors ?

Un peu surpris, Fye observa un instant son ami de ses grands yeux saphirs, avant de répondre.

- Tu m'as posé une question, alors je te réponds, Kuuuuro-rin…  
- Ça non plus c'est pas normal, grommela le ninja en repartant sans faire attention à l'accentuation sur un des nombreux surnoms dont il était affublé.  
- Hééé Kuro-tan attends moii, je marche pas si vite !  
- Ben accélère !

Le blond rattrapa finalement son ami, et ils marchèrent côte à côte, mais en silence. Fye jeta un regard au ninja, un peu étonné par son mutisme complet – soit même pas un grognement -, et se dit qu'il devait vraiment faire la gueule maintenant.

Le jeune sorcier eut une moue embarrassée pour lui-même ; il était conscient que son attitude « je réponds toujours à côté ou je réponds pas », ou même son attitude de faux semblants tout court, avait souvent tendance à énerver son ami.

Mais… Il ne pouvait pas se dévoiler si facilement.

_Je ne veux pas te perdre Kuro… Chan._

Et il laissa un léger soupir s'évader discrètement de ses lèvres.

C'était sans compter le sens de l'observation de Kurogané sur ses moindres faits et gestes…

- Qu'est ce que t'as ? fit il en se tournant vers le magicien.

Le brun regarda la magicien hésiter un instant à relever la tête, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

Mais quand il la releva finalement, une expression de panique se figea brusquement sur son visage, et il hurla :

- ATTENTION !

Avant que Kurogané pu réagir, le blond le poussa brusquement sur le côté, et tous deux tombèrent à terre alors qu'une espèce de gigantesque dard noir et suintant perçait l'air à défaut de percer le ninja.

- Mais qu'est ce que… ?

Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir une créature haute d'au moins deux mètres, aux grands yeux jaunes globuleux.

- Mais c'est… C'est une mante religieuse ! s'écria-t-il.  
- Tu connais ce genre de… Créature ? demanda Fye en se relevant en même temps que lui.

Le monstre poussa un cri strident, comme furieux d'avoir raté sa proie, et il agita ses pinces que le ninja avait prises pour des dards.

- Oui mais… Normalement c'est un insecte de trois centimètres, pas de trois mètres !  
- Alors c'est ça… murmura Fye.  
- Quoi « ça » ?  
- Ne te fais surtout pas toucher par ses pinces ! s'écria Fye sans répondre. Elles sont sûrement empoisonnées !

Et tandis que la bestiole avançait lourdement vers eux et que Kurogané renonçait pour le moment à obtenir des réponses précises, ce dernier se rappela amèrement que la boule de poils avait gardé son épée pendant le passage d'une dimension à l'autre.

Fye dut le remarquer aussi, parce qu'il attrapa le bras du ninja pour le tirer en arrière alors qu'il allait opter pour ses poings.

- Inutile, fit il. Ce monstre suinte de partout, il est recouvert de poison. Le toucher te condamnerait !  
- Quel est encore ce sortilège ? grogna Kurogané entre ses dents, mais se laissant mollement entraîner par son compagnon pendant que la bête avançait avec difficulté.  
- Un sortilège en effet.

Mais alors qu'ils pensaient avoir pris de la distance sur le monstre, celui-ci poussa un nouveau cri strident.

Fye stoppa net, frappé de stupeur.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? s'énerva le ninja.  
- Il y en a d'autres… Devant…

Kurogané suivit le regard du blond, et vit effectivement deux nouvelles bestioles noires leur barrer la route.

- Et merde, fit il. L'autre a appelé à la rescousse.  
- Je me demande… A quoi cela est réellement dû… Finalement… murmura songeusement le jeune magicien, fixant tranquillement les monstres sans trop les voir.

Un instant de trop.

Seul Kurogané réalisa qu'un nouveau dard fonçait vers son ami, mais trop tard. Il n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur lui pour le pousser au sol…

Et de se faire transpercer l'épaule à sa place.

Une intense brûlure prit possession de tout son bras, puis de tout son corps, et sa vue se brouilla lentement dans la douleur, alors que l'image de Fye se penchant sur lui s'effaçait peu à peu…

Il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, et sa dernière vision fut celle du beau visage du blond, troublé et décomposé par de l'inquiétude mêlée à de la panique, comme il ne l'avait encore jamais vu.

Il crut voir une larme tomber.

Puis ses yeux ne virent plus. (1)

--

Un oiseau sifflait non loin. Peut-être bercé par cette douce brise tiède qui caressait la joue de l'homme brun allongé.

Celui-ci, sans penser immédiatement à vérifier s'il pouvait ouvrir les yeux, se sentit lentement apte à percevoir à nouveau la réalité. Il avait comme vaguement conscience de son être, sans trop pouvoir se situer encore, mais ses sens se remettaient en marche.

Il entendait le chant de l'oiseau, cristallin, et doux, très doux ; il lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas entendu d'oiseau depuis un moment.

Il sentit la brise lui rapporter la présence de fleurs tout près d'ici ; il pensa également que les fleurs n'avaient pas été nombreuses jusqu'ici.

Et sous ses mains se froissait un drap chaque fois qu'il essayait de faire un mouvement léger, tandis qu'il remarquait le goût amer dans sa bouche.

Ne restait plus que la vue.

Vue qui l'aveugla elle-même lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux au ralenti. L'homme brun fit une grimace sous la douleur que lui procurèrent violemment la lumière et son épaule. Son épaule…

Que s'était il passé, où était il ?

Kurogané s'assit brusquement, enfin complètement réveillé. Il examina, étonné, la chambre où il était allongé. La brise qu'il avait sentie passait effectivement par une fenêtre ouverte, agitant un rideau léger et transparent.

Alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, il remarqua le bandage qui entourait son épaule… Et les évènements antérieurs lui revinrent d'un coup, avec la douleur.

Il s'était bien fait transpercer l'épaule par une espèce de mante religieuse géante, en essayant d'éviter ce sort au magicien.

Ce maudit magicien… Où était il maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il était sauf ? Etait ce lui qui l'avait amené ici ?

Le visage de Fye se penchant vers lui alors qu'il tombait lui revint à son tour en mémoire. Ses grands yeux de glacier profonds s'étaient écarquillés sous la surprise… Et c'était comme de la douleur. Des émotions fulgurantes qui pour une fois n'étaient pas restées dans son regard, mais s'étaient dispersées sur tout son visage. Non, jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi.

Le ninja se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser. Il devait savoir où il était, et où restait le magicien. De manière à ensuite retrouver le reste de la troupe.

Il se leva péniblement, pestant lorsqu'un vague malaise le prit, et gagna la porte pour sortir en se disant que ce n'était décidemment pas évident, pour un ninja solitaire, de vivre avec un groupe… Et pas évident non plus de s'y attacher.

- Oh, vous êtes réveillés ?

Kurogané cilla à peine lorsqu'une jeune femme brune et souriante se retrouva face à lui. Mais il ne fut pas capable pour autant de trouver quelque chose à répondre ou demander.

- C'est vraiment incroyable ce que votre ami a fait, poursuivit la femme sans tenir compte du mutisme du brun. Logiquement, les gens qui se font blesser par les Mantes géantes n'ont aucun espoir de guérison !

Devant ce discours soudain qui valait aussi bien pour lui que pour la jeune femme elle-même, le ninja tenta de reprendre tous ses esprits pour relever un point qui le perturbait plus que les autres.

- Mon ami ? Le blond qui m'accompagnait ? fit il d'une voix encore pâteuse.  
- Mais oui ! s'écria la brunette, visiblement ravie. Blond aux yeux bleus. Beau garçon. Celui qui vous a ramené ici ! Il a quitté justement votre chevet il y a à peine quelques minutes, sous notre insistance à moi et mon père, pour qu'il prenne un peu le temps de se reposer lui aussi et de soigner ses blessures. Vous comprenez, il n'a pas cessé de s'occuper de vous depuis hier, et ne…  
- Blessures ? Depuis hier ? Il est blessé ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Où est il ? coupa Kurogané en se massant les tempes douloureuses sous le bavardage de la jeune fille, encore un peu perdu.

Celle-ci eut un gentil sourire compatissant, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant malade. Elle fit rasseoir le ninja éberlué sur le lit, et déposa enfin sur une petite table la cruche d'eau qu'elle portait jusqu'ici, avant de répondre avec application :

- Vous êtes chez moi et mon père, je m'appelle Anaria, vous êtes à l'abri ici, et c'est votre ami qui vous a amené hier soir, alors que vous étiez dans un sale état. Vous avez échappé à la mort de peu vous savez…  
- Et lui, il est blessé ? demanda Kurogané sans relever, ce qui parut surprendre un peu Anaria.  
- Oui, quelques blessures… Rien de grave ! Juste qu'il faut les soigner pour pas que ça s'infecte… Il a eu affaire aux autres monstres de la forêt après vos mantes. Mais en principe, personne n'en réchappe. C'est vraiment un puissant magicien.  
- De quoi ? Il a utilisé ses pouvoirs ?

Il se releva brusquement, effrayant presque la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas, et bredouillait un vague « mais… oui… Pourquoi ? ». Ce maudit magicien l'avait tanné tout ce temps qu'il ne voulait pas utiliser sa magie, alors pourquoi l'avait il fait maintenant? Et cette tête de mule s'était elle soignée ?

Le ninja enrageait, pour plusieurs raisons mais dont quelques unes lui restaient encore obscures.

Et cela empira lorsque l'inconsciente Anaria ajouta avec le ton des jeunes filles passionnées :

- C'est avec sa magie et ses connaissances qu'il vous a arraché à la mort ! Enfin… Il ne le sait pas encore, car malgré toute l'énergie qu'il y a mit, nous ne pouvions pas en être sûrs.

Mais elle n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Les yeux déjà rouges du ninja firent brusquement penser à de la lave en fusion lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle.

- Où est il ? fit il.

--

Fye n'était pas loin. Il essayait de se reposer, légèrement accoudé à la balustrade en bois de la terrasse de leurs hôtes. L'un d'eux, le père, venait de le laisser seul après avoir essayé de le réconforter, et de le convaincre de se laisser soigner tout de suite.

Mais le blond était trop troublé pour penser à aller essuyer le sang qui d'ailleurs ne coulait plus de ses bras et jambes. Il fixait la forêt qui lui faisait maintenant face, et dont il avait réussi à sortir avec Kurogané.

Sombre forêt de l'extérieur, qui cachait son jeu à l'intérieur, pour mieux prendre au piège. Une forêt touchée par un puissant sortilège. Il l'avait pourtant senti…

Mais trop tard.

Maintenant, à cause de son erreur, il attendait avec anxiété de savoir s'il avait réussi à sauver le ninja… Ou non. Il ne sentait pas la douleur physique, ni la fatigue, même s'il s'en savait atteint. Il ne sentait qu'une étreinte d'angoisse atroce dans sa poitrine, comme si quelque chose qui s'y était brisé tentait encore vaillamment de résister.

Et cette question, affolante, dans sa tête qui tournait, tournait…

_Est il vivant ? Va-t-il survivre ? Est-il vivant ?_

Ses mains se crispèrent sur le bois. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner, si Kurogané… Non, il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il devait retourner à son chevet. Guetter un souffle de vie décisif chez lui. La vue du brun tombant devant lui le hantait cruellement. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas lui… Pas pour lui éviter à lui de mourir. Pas lui…

Il fit brusquement demi-tour pour revenir promptement aux nouvelles du ninja, mais sa cheville blessée le fit chanceler. Il allait tomber quand…

- J'en étais sûr, tu ne t'es pas fait soigner, abruti…

Le jeune magicien releva ses yeux humides des bras forts qui l'avaient rattrapé, lentement, la douleur étant trop récente pour lui permettre d'y croire si vite.

- Kurogané… murmura-t-il enfin.

Le brun en question cilla un peu en entendant son compagnon l'appeler par son prénom _entier_. Légèrement, mais Fye dû le remarquer quand même, car il sourit enfin à nouveau avant d'ajouter :

- Oui… J'avais besoin de le dire.

Un moment de flottement passa, pendant lequel les deux se regardaient dans les yeux, perplexes, Kurogané soutenant toujours Fye. Une larme vint mourir sur le sourire de ce dernier, ramenant le ninja à la réalité – et aux mots qu'il avait tant de mal à trouver.

- T'attendais quoi pour te soigner ? grogna-t-il en désignant les blessures du blond.  
- Que tu montres un signe de vie Kuro-chan, répondit le plus naturellement du monde ce dernier.

Le ninja poussa un soupir, et le fit s'asseoir pour épargner sa jambe blessée.

- Et l'infection, crétin, tu connais ?  
- Oui oui…

Rien à faire. Le blond gardait son sourire idiot.

- Tu peux me dire ce que c'est cette histoire de magie ? T'étais pas censé ne plus l'utiliser ? (2)

Cette fois, le magicien réagit différemment. Son sourire s'estompa, et ses yeux saphirs évitèrent brusquement ceux couleur sang du ninja.

- C'était différent… souffla-t-il. Mais je dois aller me soigner maintenant.

Et il se leva pour illustrer ses propos.

Ce fut semble-t-il vain, car le ninja n'entendait pas terminer la conversation qu'ils avaient à peine entamée maintenant. Il lui attrapa assez fermement le poignet.

- Te fous pas de moi, dit il. Je crois pouvoir prétendre te connaître assez pour savoir que t'en as rien à foutre de tes blessures, comme t'en aurais rien à foutre de te laisser crever.

Comme le blond ne répondait rien, immobile et le dos tourné, il continua.

- T'as utilisé ta magie pour nous sortir de ce merdier, au moins ne le nie pas.  
- Je ne nie rien du tout…

Kurogané haussa un sourcil, mais ne desserra pas sa prise du poignet du magicien.

- T'avais pas dit que tu ne l'utiliserait plus ?  
- Si.  
- Alors quoi ? s'énerva le ninja.  
- Alors rien. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, et surtout pas par ma faute.  
- Ta faute ?

Fye n'eut plus de réaction. S'impatientant, son compagnon le força à lui faire face, et vit ainsi deux nouvelles larmes qui avaient coulées sur le visage fermé du jeune magicien…

- Dis moi en quoi c'était ta faute ? insista le brun.  
- Je… Cette forêt... La magie qui a créé ces monstres... Si j'avais été plus attentif, j'aurais pu anticiper et éviter tout ça !  
- On en fait des choses avec des Si… (3)  
- Peut –être, mais tu n'aurais jamais dû être blessé ! ç'aurait dû être moi !

A ces mots, l'expression du ninja se fit plus dure, et sa pression sur le poignet qu'il n'avait pas lâché se renforça.

- Toi ? grogna-t-il plus qu'autre chose. Ça aurait dû être toi dis tu ? Et tu ne penses pas que j'aurais pu culpabiliser de la même manière, moi, _si_ c'est comme tu dis toi qui avais été blessé ? D'autant plus que moi je n'aurais pas pu te soigner…

Le blond ne pu rien répliquer. Il fuyait toujours le regard de son compagnon qui le forçait à lui faire face.

- Mais non, c'est toujours pareil, reprit Kurogané. T'en as rien à foutre de toi.

Il se produisit alors quelque chose de peu commun, voir même de jamais vu. Puisque Kurogané vit pour la première fois de sa vie son compagnon exploser. De colère. De tristesse. De douleur. Encore une nouvelle expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas jusqu'ici…

- Non ! Strictement rien à foutre ! cria le blond. Pour la simple et bonne raison que moi sans toi, c'est tellement insignifiant ça ne vaut même pas la peine d'exister !

Et, disant cela, il se défit de l'étreinte presque douloureuse du ninja, et s'enfuit littéralement.

Il voulait partir, oublier… Sans trop savoir ce qu'il voulait réellement, et pourquoi ces mots étaient sortis si vite.

Mais cette fois, deux mains le rattrapèrent. Deux mains qui le ramenèrent vers un torse puissant, fermement mais avec douceur. Paralysé, il sentit le souffle chaud de Kurogané dans son cou, lorsque celui-ci dit doucement :

- Prends pas non plus tout ce que je te dis pour des reproches…

Ses bras enlacèrent entièrement le jeune magicien, et il appuya son front contre la chevelure pâle.

- Faudrait simplement que tu comprennes que si toi tu n'as rien à foutre de toi-même, moi j'y accorde énormément d'importance, baka.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

Dans ses bras, Fye se détendit enfin et laissa reposer sa tête en arrière, sur l'épaule non blessée du brun.

Il ferma les yeux pour laisser s'évaporer ses dernières larmes, tandis qu'un sourire timide naissait pour illuminer à nouveau son doux visage.

- Je vais essayer alors… souffla-t-il.

--

_(1) Si vous avez manqué de chialer/de vouloir me trucider ici, je le comprendrai : ceci est une phrase qui a traumatisé mon enfance lorsque j'ai lu Le Seigneur des Anneaux.  
__Comprenez : Pippin le hobbit se battait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sérieusement blessé.  
__Ce con de Tolkien (ou son con de traducteur je sais pas) écrivit « Puis ses yeux ne virent plus ». Ne pouvant pas lire plus loin pour le moment, je me suis couchée la mort dans l'âme, pensant qu'il était tout mouruuu… J'ai chialé un bon moment d'ailleurs… Snurfl.  
__Aussi, c'est pas une manière de dire qu'il s'est évanoui… Tsss…  
__Alors voilà, depuis tout ce temps, je cherchais à la placer à mon tour, histoire de bien faire chier aussi XD Vengeeaaance. Même si vous avez eu la suite plus rapidement que moi hun, bon.  
__Voilà, c'était ma vie :p  
__(2) Je ne fais même pas de spoil… Pourtant, qu'est ce que ça me démange………  
__(3) Ouais ! Plein de trucs ! On met même Paris en bouteille ! (j'ai jamais rien pigé à cette expression, encore un traumatisme de l'enfance…)_


	3. When I fake Hapiness

**Would you love me… ?**

_Voici le troisième one-shot de la série ! Au passage, merci beaucoup à mes revieweuses, **Bloody's soul**, **Maeve Fantaisie**, **EyPi**, **Roxanne Black**, **Lalou** et **Poppycat**. Comme j'ai de moins en moins de temps à consacrer à (et que ma boîte à mails fait la grève sur le tas), je ne sais plus trop à qui j'ai répondu ou pas… J'aime pas ne pas vous répondre TT_

_Pour cette raison et pour bien faire uniforme et égal, au prochain chapitre je répondrai aux reviews (si j'en ai toujours /nyeux de chat/) directement à la fin du chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture ! J''espère que celui-ci vous plaire aussi..._

**XxX … When I fake hapiness … XxX**

Irritant. C'était tout simplement irritant. Et même horripilant.

Tout était faux.

Un sourire faux.

Une joie fausse.

Un rire faux.

Et un bonheur dissonant de faux !

Quoi d'autre de faux encore ? Qu'avait il d'autre à fausser, ce satané magicien ?

Kurogané poussa un grognement contrarié – presque – malgré lui. Appuyé contre le mur de la chambre que la petite bande avait loué de passage dans ce nouveau monde, il regardait, désabusé, le blond s'agiter joyeusement dans tous les sens.

Joyeusement…

- Hyuu ! Sakura-chan est adorable dans cette jolie tenue !

Si faussement joyeux bien sûr…

- Ah, Mokona, n'oublies pas le chapeau ! Tout le monde porte des chapeaux ici, même toi !

Mais pourquoi…

- Cet endroit me plaît bien décidément !

Pourquoi sourire, être enjoué, et s'occuper perpétuellement de faire sourire les autres, quand une immense tristesse brille toujours dans ses propres yeux ?

- Hyuu ! Regarde Mokona ! On peut voir de drôles de chapeaux par la fenêtre !

Est-ce que son amitié et… Son affection étaient fausses aussi ?

- Ah! Kuro-sama est dans la lune aujourd'hui !

Le ninja sortit de ses pensées en entendant l'un des surnoms stupides que lui attribuait Fye. Il n'eut pas à relever la tête, ni le regard, puisque ses yeux étaient déjà rivés sur le magicien.

Peut-être était ce cela qui l'avait gêné. Pas de « Kuro-sama est dans la lune ». Juste un Kurogané qui essayait de voir à travers un Fye, et qui mettait ainsi mal à l'aise ce dernier.

- La ferme, grogna le brun pour ne pas sortir de ses habitudes. Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de jouer les animateurs de groupe.

Et pendant que le magicien réagissait à peine à sa réponse véhémente par un de ses éternels sourires fatigués, Kurogané balaya la pièce du regard pour remarquer que les gamins et la boule de poils n'étaient plus là.

Où étaient ils encore allés ceux là ?

- Ils sont sortis faire les courses, dit doucement Fye, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son compagnon. Mais tu étais tellement absorbé dans je-ne-sais quelles pensées que tu n'as même pas relevé quand Mokona a dit « au revoir Papa Kuro ».

Le ninja tilta enfin.

- Hein ? Elle a dit ça cette satanée bestiole ? Et arrête de prendre cet air réjoui ! Tu vas pas me dire que ça t'amuse d'être « maman Fye » !  
- Mhh…  
- … Bon ne dis rien alors…

Désespérant. C'était tout simplement désespérant. Kurogané soupira encore en voyant le sourire de son compagnon s'élargir.

C'était le seul type d'expression qu'il connaissait de lui : sourire faible, sourire en difficulté mais sourire deux fois plus forcé, sourire bête, sourire adorable, sourire charmeur, sourire exagéré, sourire gamin…… Ce satané magicien en avait toute une panoplie.  
… Et aucune ne parvenait à dévoiler plus d'un dixième de sa personnalité. Celle qu'il ne cachait pas derrière une carapace en sourires. Celle que le brun avait furtivement aperçue, lors des rares et courts moments de laisser-aller du mage, témoignant de son existence _réelle_.

Finalement, le ninja s'énerva.

- Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça ! s'écria-t-il devant le manque de mouvement du blond.  
- Maa… Tu m'as dit de ne rien dire, Kuro-rin !  
- Mais je… ! Raah tu m'énerves !  
- Bon hé bien je dis quelque chose alors… J'aime bien que Mokona joue à nous appeler papa et maman !

Sceptique, le brun replongea son regard sang dans celui saphir pour tenter de le sonder lorsqu'il demanda :

- Tu aimes bien… ?  
- Oui ! répondit Fye en s'allongeant brusquement sur le dos, cassant le lien du regard inquisiteur que le ninja avait créé. Ça me fait… Sourire.

A ce dernier mot qu'il était sur le point de haïr, Kurogané crut qu'il allait exploser. Sourire. Sourire ! Sourire encore ? Comme si ça changeait quelque chose !

Sa colère allait effectivement exploser en nouvelles paroles véhémentes, quand sa bouche fraîchement ouverte resta brusquement sans mouvement.

Il venait de voir le visage du magicien.

Un visage ouvert, épanoui. Un visage qu'un très léger sourire illuminait pourtant, jusqu'à allumer comme des étoiles dans les beaux yeux bleus entr'ouverts, qui fixaient avec douceur le vide devant eux.

Un visage heureux.

Alors tout retomba chez Kurogané. Sa colère, son irritation, son amertume et son éventuelle agressivité.

Un sourire léger naquit aussi sur son propre visage, dessous ses sourcils noirs froncés comme pour garder sa contenance habituelle, et il se pencha au-dessus du visage de son compagnon allongé.

- C'est comme ça qu'on sourit vraiment, dit il. Ce n'est que comme ça que tu devrais toujours sourire.

Un instant surpris, Fye dévisagea le visage du brun qu'il voyait à l'envers en riant doucement. Un rire né d'un vrai sourire.

- Toujours ? répéta-t-il.  
- Oui, toujours. Maintenant que je sais que t'en es capable, c'est plus la peine d'essayer de mentir.  
- Oh… Mais je ne mens jamais…

Devant le regard que lui lança Kurogané, le jeune sorcier rit à nouveau avant de s'empresser d'ajouter :

- Ou alors seulement de temps en temps.  
- Comme maintenant par exemple ?  
- Hem…

Levant les yeux au ciel, le ninja se redressa et retourna s'adosser au dossier de son lit.

- Tu es incurable, fit il.  
- Bon, faisons un marché alors ! répondit le magicien en se redressant à son tour pour faire face à son compagnon.  
- Un marché ? répéta ce dernier en levant légèrement un sourcil.

Il observa Fye se placer juste en face de lui ; il ne souriait pas.

- J'accepte de… Sourire plus souvent pour de vrai seulement si…  
- Ah ! Donc tu admets que le reste du temps tes sourires sont forcés !  
- Ne m'interromps pas Kuro-pon, enfin !  
- Ouais, ouais… Alors, seulement si quoi ?  
- Hum. Seulement si tu me regardes sans froncer les sourcils, pour une fois…  
- Uh ?  
- Que tu me regardes pour de vrai...

Abasourdi, Kurogané crut à une nouvelle blague du magicien, et s'apprêta à maugréer que celui-ci ne pouvait jamais rester sérieux quelques minutes.

Mais il se rendit compte que le magicien était plus que sérieux.

Il fixait le brun de ses yeux profonds, sans aucun sourire, ni aucune parole, paraissant même au bord des larmes.

- De… Froncer les sourcils ? répéta encore le ninja, assez incrédule.  
- Oui Kuro-chan…

Des mots presque suppliants.

Jamais le mage ne s'était montré en situation de faiblesse, aussi vulnérable, dans un tel sérieux.

Alors, plongé dans le regard sans fond du blond, le ninja se relâcha doucement pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et son visage se décontracta en même temps.

Il adressa à Fye un regard souriant à la place de sa bouche, dessous des sourcils… Non, sans sourcils froncés pour durcir ce regard.

Un regard doux, tout simplement ; un regard rare qu'il offrait au blond, qui lui-même répondit au marché avec joie, un sourire plus heureux que le précédent se dessinant sur ses lèvres… Et dans ses yeux.

Pendant un long moment, les deux se considérèrent ainsi en silence, chacun se dévoilant à l'autre sans sa carapace habituelle, de dur, ou de joyeux.

Sans la moindre carapace.

Et sans le moindre faux, même quand leurs visages se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre doucement…Pour rien que du vrai dans leur baiser.


	4. When I don't wanna be closer

**Would you love me… ?**

_On change de registre pour ce nouveau chapitre! Et sachant que j'ai lu hier le tout dernier chapitre (132) du manga, qu'est ce que je me retiens de faire du spoil, la vache… Fyyyye ! (l) Ahem._

_J'ai véritablement halluciné en voyant arriver toutes ces reviews, une par une peu après avoir posté le chapitre ! Vraiment, merci les gens, vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir que vous aimiez ! ) Alors comme promis, réponse aux reviews à la fin ! ;) See U !_

_Nb : comme vous avez pu le remarquer, les chapitres ne viennent pas vite. Ce n'est qu'un manque de temps à côté du lycée, et un besoin de terminer un chapitre pour One Piece avant de me remettre à Tsubasa :s  
_

**XxX … When I don't wanna be closer … XxX**

Mokona pencha ses oreilles sur le côté d'un air perplexe.

Les choses n'allaient pas vraiment dans le bon sens ce soir ! Il fit une petite moue attristée en jetant un regard à un ninja plus que taciturne dans un coin, bras croisés et adossé au mur du salon.

Non, vraiment pas dans le bon sens.

La petite boule de poils s'approcha presque timidement de Syaoran, qui lisait tranquillement sur la table aux côtés de Sakura.

- Dis Syaoran, dit il doucement pour que Kurogané ne fasse pas attention à lui.

Le jeune garçon releva le nez de son livre, pour sourire gentiment au petit mage.

- Oui Mokona ? fit il. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air triste…  
- Mokona est triste, répondit la bestiole en hochant la tête. Mokona est triste, parce que à cause de Mokona, Kurorin et Fye ne se parlent plus.  
- Comment ça ? demanda Syaoran, tandis que la jeune princesse, surprise elle aussi, s'intéressait à la conversation.

Les deux jeunes gens suivirent le regard d'un Mokona tout penaud, et virent le ninja au fond de la pièce, sourcils plus que jamais froncés, et paraissant ruminer une sombre colère, ou comme de la rancœur.

- C'est vrai que Kurogane-san avait l'air très fâché en entrant, murmura Sakura. Que s'est il passé Moko-chan ? Il s'est disputé avec Fye-san ?

Le petit mage baissa la tête, triste et honteux.

- Moui…

--

_Flashback – Une fin d'après-midi dans une petite maison prêtée au petit groupe._

- Kuuuro-rin ! Joue avec Mokona et moii !

Le ninja grogna alors qu'une tête blonde jaillissait sur le fauteuil où il aspirait quelques secondes auparavant à la tranquillité. Un second grognement lui échappa quand une boule de poils blanche surgit à son tour, pour sauter sur ladite tête blonde, tout sourire.

- Kuro-wan dort ! Kuro-wan dort ! s'écria la boule de poils. Kuro-wanwan passe son temps à dormir depuis qu'on est arrivé dans ce nouveau monde !  
- A qui la faute ? marmonna Kurogané en ôtant « délicatement » les deux intrus de ses genoux. Si tu étais foutu de mieux localiser la plume, on en serait pas là !

Mokona prit un air faussement boudeur tandis que Fye – sur la tête duquel le petit mage se tenait toujours - se relevait en riant.

- Ce n'est pas la faute de Mokona ! Mokona ne peut pas localiser la plume si on ne peut pas sortir, et Mokona sait que même Kurorin trouve qu'il y a trop de neige et qu'il fait trop froid pour sortir maintenant !  
- Et puis Sakura-chan paraît encore un peu faible, appuya à son tour le blond en attaquant le ninja par derrière pour lui passer les bras autour des épaules.

Et ça y est, il les avait encore sur le dos… Kurogané laissa échapper un soupir d'exaspération, mêlant peut-être en même temps l'espèce d'indéfinissable sentiment que lui procuraient les perpétuels attouchements du magicien.

Il se débarrassa prestement de la présence chaude, plus par habitude que par nécessité ou envie, tout en songeant amèrement que ce magicien qui se vautrait sur son dos ou ses genoux en permanence n'avait pas la moindre réelle attention pour lui.

Ce sentiment se conforta lorsqu'il vit l'habituel sourire faux du blond.

Tout ça pour être proche sans jamais l'être. Le ninja se tordait la cervelle comme un vulgaire chiffon à essayer de comprendre ce satané magicien. Mais comment comprendre quelqu'un, quand celui-ci passe son temps à fuir toutes conversations lorsque celles ci deviennent plus sérieuses qu'un jeu ponctué de « Kuro-woof » ou autres surnoms stupides…

- Alooors ? Kurorin joue ou pas ?

« Kurorin » foudroya Mokona du regard. Cette boule de poils l'énervait déjà suffisamment en troublant sa quiétude, il fallait encore qu'elle trouble ses réflexions…

Mais c'était sans compter que le magicien de ses pensées était toujours le compagnon de jeu de la boule de poils. Le blond plaqua joyeusement Kurogané contre le dossier du fauteuil, pour l'empêcher de les virer une nouvelle fois de ses genoux.

- Kuro-woof va rester un bon chien ! fit il.  
- JE SUIS PAS TON CHIEN ! s'énerva définitivement le ninja malgré tous ses efforts de self-control.

Et c'était gagné. Les deux troubles paix se bidonnaient comme deux imbéciles sur ses genoux. Le ninja hésita entre laisser exploser sa colère pour leur courir après, et rester de marbre sur le fauteuil en les ignorant superbement – autant que cela était possible d'ignorer deux poids mobiles sur ses genoux.

Pourtant sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi, il choisit, malgré son taux de difficulté plus élevé, la seconde proposition.

Que le magicien y reste, sur ses genoux tiens.

Non mais.

…

Mais quand même.

- Pourquoi vous allez pas jouer avec les gamins si c'est ce que vous voulez ? soupira presque le ninja.  
- Mais Kuro-pii ! s'écria Fye. Sakura-chan se repose et son brave Syaoran-kun veille sur lui ! Il faut les laisser tous les deux !  
- Et pourquoi vous pouvez pas, MOI, me laisser tout seul tranquille ?  
- Mais parce que Kuro-pon s'ennuie, répondit malicieusement le magicien en se penchant vers son compagnon.  
- Ouii ! Kuro-pon s'ennuie sans nous, Kuro-pon s'ennuie ! bondit joyeusement la bestiole.

Irrité, le ninja l'attrapa au vol par les oreilles, à défaut de pouvoir le faire pour le magicien – quoique…

- Arrête de sauter partout, espèce de lapin dégénéré, grogna-t-il. Je ne m'ennuyais pas, j'avais la PAIX, nuance !  
- Hyuu, Kuro-sama rêvassait tout seul !  
- Hyuu, hyuu ! répéta Mokona, pas traumatisé pour un sou.  
- Je ne rêvassais pas. Et ARRETE DE FAIRE SEMBLANT DE SAVOIR SIFFLER MAGICIEN STUPIDE!  
- Je ne fais pas semblant, je ne sais pas siffler, Kuro-pii !  
- Raison de plus pour ne pas essayer !  
- Mais c'est toi qui dis que si on n'essaie pas, on n'arrive jamais à rien, Kuuurorin !  
- Oui, il l'a diiit ! soutint Mokona en reprenant ses petits bonds.

Les mains du ninja se crispaient dangereusement sur les rebords du fauteuil, témoignant avec le rouge vif de ses yeux, du volcan qui s'était réveillé et qui contenait difficilement sa lave à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Cela aurait dû inquiéter les deux compagnons, mais comme d'habitude, il n'en fut strictement rien. Tous deux savaient pertinemment à partir de quel moment ils avaient suffisamment poussé le ninja à bout pour qu'il les poursuive dans toute la maison en étant ensommeillé.

- Depuis quand tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? marmonna soudain ledit ninja à l'adresse du blond.  
- Mais depuis toujours, Kuro-sama, répondit l'interpellé en ponctuant ses paroles d'un sourire étincelant.

Mokona arrêta un instant de sauter pour se poser sur un bord du fauteuil, observant ses deux amis qui se toisaient chacun à sa manière, Fye toujours confortablement installé sur les genoux du brun. Le petit mage rit encore en remarquant une rougeur apparaître sur les joues de ce dernier alors que Fye se penchait un peu plus vers lui. Imperceptible rougeur.

Pourtant, le ton du ninja resta dur.

- Depuis toujours, hein ? répéta-t-il en un grognement qui était typique de sa personne.

Le magicien leva un sourcil surpris, sans se départir de son sourire.

- Mais oui Kuro-wan, fit il.  
- Tiens donc. Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle sérieusement alors ?

Un blanc.

Pas Mokona, mais un blanc.

Le magicien ne répondit rien, souriant toujours. Mokona se demanda ce qui était en train de se passer.

- Remarque, continua le ninja sans paraître se soucier du silence de son compagnon, en retour je n'ai pas à t'écouter. Vu que tu ne dis jamais rien de sérieux.  
- C'est que je n'ai rien à dire, Kurorin…

Mokona fut frappé par le ton qu'avait prit Fye pour répondre, encore et toujours son sourire fixé sur ses lèvres comme une étiquette. Un ton fatigué, à la limite du froid, contrastant avec son expression chaleureuse et adorable. Le petit mage voulut s'immiscer dans la conversation, faire en sorte que la bulle froide qui se créait autour de ses deux compagnons éclate, mais…

- Rien à dire hein ?

Le ton de Kurogané, lui, était devenu carrément amer, presque acerbe.

- Pourquoi tu parles si t'as rien à dire alors ? Pourquoi tu restes si tu veux pas être avec… Nous ? T'as rien à faire ici.

Les yeux bleus du magicien s'ouvrirent enfin brusquement à ces paroles, tout comme son sourire tomba. Immobile sur les genoux de celui qui le toisait, il l'observa en retour avec stupeur et… Douleur. Mokona ne savait plus quoi dire, de peur que tout explose si cela n'avait pas déjà commencé, et observait encore, malheureux. Comme si ses mots durs n'avaient pas suffit, le ninja chassa le magicien de ses genoux en perturbant l'équilibre que celui-ci avait dessus, sans décroiser les bras.

Pourquoi Kurogané disait il cela à Fye ? Fye était déjà triste, même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer, alors pourquoi Kurogané se montrait si… Différent avec lui, maintenant ?

Mais le blond se reprit rapidement, peut-être pour le pire ou le meilleur…

Un nouveau sourire prit possession de ses lèvres, mais cette fois, un sourire plus faible que jamais, un sourire… Froid.

- Je ne reste pas alors, fit il doucement.

Et il se leva pour sortir, doucement, lentement, sans un regard pour le ninja qui avait également détourné le sien d'un air morose.

- Fye ! s'écria enfin Mokona.

Mais Fye était sorti. De la maison.

_Fin du flashback._

--

Syaoran et Sakura échangèrent un regard contrit.

- ça s'est vraiment passé comme ça ? demanda Syaoran à un Mokona déconfit, qui hocha la tête. Où est Fye-san maintenant alors ?  
- Mokona ne sait pas… Et Kurogané n'a même pas essayé de le chercher…

La princesse le prit alors dans ses bras pour le consoler.

- Mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi, Moko-chan, dit elle doucement.  
- Si, c'est la faute à Mokona, répondit la bestiole. C'est Mokona qui a proposé à Fye d'aller embêter Kurogané alors qu'il dormait. Et c'est aussi Mokona qui a insisté !

Syaoran se pencha vers la boule de poils avec un gentil sourire.

- Mais la princesse a raison, dit il. Ce n'est pas à cause de toi si Fye-san et Kurogané-san ont quelques… Tensions.  
- Mais ils n'ont jamais été aussi froids l'un envers l'autre ! Mokona a peur qu'ils se soient disputés pour toujours ! Et… Et Mokona a peur que Fye ne revienne pas !  
- Dis pas de conneries, lapin stupide…

Les trois se retournèrent brusquement. Pris dans leur discussion, ils n'avaient pas entendu le ninja se lever, et celui-ci se tenait maintenant debout à quelques mètres d'eux, appuyé contre un mur.

- Kurogané ! s'écria Mokona. Fye…  
- Fye va revenir, le coupa le ninja. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.  
- Mais il fait très froid dehors ! observa le petit mage.  
- Et alors ? Il est habitué au froid.  
- Mais ça va faire longtemps qu'il est parti ! s'obstina Mokona. Et Mokona n'aime pas voir ses amis tristes !

Devant les regards insistants, presque suppliants de la bestiole et même des deux gamins, Kurogané se passa une main fatiguée dans les cheveux. Il avait déjà eu assez de mal à se répéter à lui-même qu'il n'était pas inquiet ni qu'il n'avait pas le moindre remord d'avoir été… Direct avec le magicien. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Personne n'est triste, tenta-t-il.  
- Si, Fye est triste. Et Kurogané aussi.

Le ninja releva des yeux surpris vers la boule de poils, qui continua.

- Kurogané est triste d'avoir fait du mal à Fye. Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas le chercher ?

Aucune réponse.

- Fye est triste parce que même s'il s'interdit d'être très proche de nous, il aimerait beaucoup, insista Mokona. Surtout pour Kurogané !  
- Moko-chan a raison… immisça timidement la petite princesse. Fye-san est toujours très gentil avec nous, il fait toujours tout pour nous… Même s'il se met à l'écart.

Toujours aucune réponse. Les trois petits compagnons observaient le ninja, encore appuyé contre le mur, mais regardant obstinément ailleurs. Syaoran allait ajouter quelque chose sur le fait qu'il était inquiet pour le magicien, quand son aîné sortit brusquement de son mutisme.

- Raaah ! Foutu magicien ! s'écria-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il se tourna vers les trois autres avant d'ouvrir.

- Vous, vous restez là, fit il d'un air autoritaire. Je reviens tout à l'heure.  
- Avec Fye ? demanda Mokona plein d'espoir.

Un grognement lui répondit.

- Avec Fye.

--

Foutu magicien.

C'était le thème récurrent des pensées actuelles du ninja, alors qu'il marchait à grandes enjambés dans la neige dense. Il ne neigeait plus, c'était déjà ça. Et puis avec tout ce qui était déjà tombé, c'était pas dommage. Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait froid ! Un froid mordant et impitoyable, aussi agressif qu'un violent blizzard.

Sauf que Kurogané ne connaissait pas le blizzard. Et ça ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, à vrai dire.

Tout ce que ce froid lui inspirait, c'était encore et toujours des pensées sur le magicien. Bon, en même temps il était en train de le chercher, donc c'était plutôt normal qu'il pense à lui non ? Mais oui c'était normal… Foutu magicien. De toute façon, même quand il n'avait pas à le chercher, il pensait à lui. Comme un parasite sur sa longueur d'onde. Foutu magicien.

Et là, il faisait froid, alors le ninja pensait que ce climat devait sûrement rappeler à Fye son pays. De quoi lui rabaisser encore le moral, sûrement. Foutue neige.

Kurogané émit un grognement irrité en sortant d'un terrain vague, où ses recherches s'étaient encore une fois avérées infructueuses. Où donc était il allé ? Foutu magicien. Maintenant il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Foutu, foutu magicien.

Mais tandis qu'il essayait vainement de reporter ses pensées stériles sur de plus utiles, comme « où a-t-il bien pu aller ? », certaines restaient en place, inébranlables. Des pensées pleines de remords.

Kurogané revoyait le regard blessé du blond, et la soudaine froideur que celui-ci avait adopté en guise de nouvelle carapace, pour une nouvelle défense.

Il soupira.

Au fond, est-ce qu'il avait vraiment voulu signifier cela ? Que le magicien n'avait rien à faire avec eux s'il ne se montrait pas davantage ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Kurogané avait toujours respecté son silence, en fin de compte… Il ne tenait pas à savoir tout de son passé si celui-ci ne voulait résolument pas en parler. Respect. Juste du respect. Un froid respect.

Les yeux sang et fatigués du ninja regardaient autour de lui sans trop voir, ne s'attendant plus à trouver le magicien.

Non, il n'avait pas voulu signifier cela. S'il avait été plus doué avec les mots, avec le relationnel, et plus particulièrement… - le ninja grogna – avec le relationnel affectif, il aurait réussi à faire comprendre au blond qu'il souffrait presque de ne presque rien savoir de lui.

De le voir perpétuellement faire semblant d'être avec eux. Il avait dit avec « eux » ? Il pensait plutôt « avec lui »… Le ninja percevait comme un manque de confiance le fait que le magicien ne se confiait jamais sur ses douleurs.

Foutu… Magicien.

Magicien nulle part.

Pourquoi le cherchait il ?

… Parce que les gosses s'inquiétaient … Et peut-être un peu lui aussi.

Foutu magicien.

Mais pourquoi occupait il autant ses pensées ? Pourquoi ce besoin d'être proche de lui ? Bordel, un ninja quasi-dépendant d'une personne, c'était n'importe quoi… Et d'un foutu magicien en plus.

Kurogané parut brusquement se réveiller comme les lampadaires de la ville gelée et déserte s'allumaient. La nuit était en train de tomber. Et toujours pas de magicien.

- Merde, lâcha le ninja pour lui-même.

Ça devenait réellement préoccupant. Autant ne plus se voiler la face. Ça reviendrait à agir comme ce foutu magicien.

Il marchait vite, et de manière peu réfléchie, courant presque en regardant partout à la fois, n'osant pas appeler en imaginant que le blond ne répondrait pas. Et ainsi faisant, au bout de quelques minutes, il remarqua qu'il était revenu au point de départ. Face à la maison qu'ils occupaient.

Il soupira.

Peut-être aurait il fallu le torturer pendant des années pour qu'il l'admette enfin, ou peut-être que ce n'était plus nécessaire… Il était vraiment, vraiment inquiet. Et si ce foutu magicien était réellement parti ? Où serait il allé ?

Le ninja se secoua et avisa un terrain abandonné juste à côté de la maison, qu'il n'avait pas pensé à aller explorer. Au point où il en était…

- Foutu magicien, marmonna-t-il, ses pensées se faisant trop fortes pour qu'il puisse les garder en lui. T'as pas intérêt à avoir fait une connerie.

Mais alors qu'il franchissait la palissade encadrant le terrain vague, et que la neige se remettait à tomber en légers flocons, il le vit.

Tout simplement, là. Une forme claire assise sous un arbre blanc, au fond du terrain, non loin de la maison.

Depuis combien de temps était il là, seul, à fixer le vide sans bouger ?

Sans bouger dans ce froid.

Finalement, le ninja réagit brusquement.

- FYE ! cria-t-il.

Le magicien sursauta violemment, se tournant vers le ninja qui se précipitait déjà vers lui.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! s'écria ce dernier en arrivant à sa hauteur. Ça fait combien de temps que…

Il s'interrompit brusquement, venant de croiser le regard bleu du magicien. Ses yeux étaient humides, et des larmes, qui maintenant étaient peut-être gelées, avaient coulées sur ses joues.

Malgré cela, le regard s'était fermé. Fye regardait son compagnon comme si celui-ci n'était qu'un étranger, et un sourire sans âme retrouva sa route sur les lèvres gercées par le froid.

- Longtemps, je crois, Kurogané, répondit le blond d'une voix étrangement dure et fragile à la fois.

Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, le ninja fixa le magicien, la peine et la colère se battant douloureusement sur son visage.

- Tu m'en veux ? fit il.

Fye remua doucement sa tête blonde.

- Non. Dommage peut-être. Tu devrais rentrer, il neige. Tu vas geler sur place.  
- Et toi non peut-être ?  
- Je suis habitué au froid.  
- Mais pas à ETRE froid, hein…  
- … Je n'en sais rien. Et toi ?  
- Peut-être que je ne sais pas plus. Mais je sais que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.

Une émotion se trahit enfin dans le regard profond du jeune magicien ; stupeur, peine, abandon, honte, colère… ?

Le ninja n'aurait pas su le dire.

Alors il se contenta de se laisser tomber sur la neige aux côtés de son compagnon. De laisser tomber ses pensées qui remuaient dans tous les sens sans parvenir nulle part. Et d'attraper le magicien dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Très fort. De peur qu'encore une fois, il ne s'enfuit.

Un million de mots, de phrases, de bribes de tout échevelées lui tournait autour. Mais il ne pu articuler que deux mots. Deux seuls mots qui n'auraient pas exprimé assez ce qu'il voulait faire passer s'il n'y avait pas eu ce ton de voix…

- Excuse moi.

Une main vint caresser doucement la chevelure blonde alors que son propriétaire se détendait enfin dans les bras du ninja, mais fixant toujours le vide plein de neige devant lui.

Kurogané le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, mais de manière plus tendre, comme il n'aurait jamais cru en être capable un jour. Son propre regard suivit celui cobalt du magicien par-dessus l'épaule de ce dernier.

- Tu ne partiras pas, n'est ce pas ? murmura-t-il presque sans bouger davantage.

Il entendit le blond soupirer doucement, mais qui posa de la même manière une main sur celle du ninja qui traînait sur son épaule.

- J'en suis incapable, dit il, et il tourna légèrement la tête vers son compagnon, un doux, très doux et très triste sourire aux lèvres, sans qu'il soit faux. Et tu me tiens bien…

Kurogané comprit très bien le sens de ces mots.

Et toujours tendrement, il se pencha pour embrasser furtivement Fye.

Baiser furtif, hésitant, mais pas volé.

- Tout comme tu me tiens, je crois… fit il.

Un court instant hésitant, le magicien se tourna enfin complètement vers le brun pour le regarder dans les yeux. Aucun sourire, aucune autre expression qu'un vague espoir inexplicable ne perturbait son beau visage.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou du ninja pour se blottir contre lui, ce dernier répondant à son geste en l'enlaçant à nouveau.

- Je veux être avec toi, Kuro. Ce n'est pas un mensonge. Mais j'en ai peur.

Kurogané ne répondit pas, les mots n'étant plus si utiles à côté du regard qu'ils échangeaient.

A plusieurs mètres de là, deux enfants et une petite boule de poils observaient une tendre scène derrière une fenêtre, rayonnant de joie.

Face à un magicien et un ninja qui se tenaient l'un à l'autre comme s'ils avaient peur que quelque chose les sépare.

Un blond et un brun.

Serment sous la neige.

--

_Musique écoutée en boucle pour l'écriture de ce One shot : The way we are (acoustique) – Lene Marlin_

_Un peu de piano et de la neige, et le romantisme me touche. Est-ce bien sérieux ?_

**XxX RaR XxX**

**Raikov9 : **T'as vu, t'as vu ! Ils sont mignons, même Kuro-toutou quand il veut ! Ouaiiis, c'est une crème lui en vrai, il veut pas le dire, c'est tout. /évite un sabre/ Ahem. Mais y a que Fye qui peut le voir /évite un Fye volant/ … mais faut pas le dire non plus. Bref, tu as eu la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu elle aussi ! Merci ! )

**Roxanne Black : **Uhuhu mais qui te dit que tu n'as pas été vue ? T'en fais pas va, notre Kuro-Kuro aussi, il sourit bêtement des fois. /met un gilet pare-balles et pare-sabres/ Mais vraiment des fois en fait. Vraiment ravie que tu aimes mes histoires miss ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir !

**Maeve Fantaisie : **Wa… Waouh aussi ! Je sais pas quoi dire ! Et en plus c'est toi qui me dis merci ! Raah, mais j'ai plus qu'à rougir sur place sans savoir où me mettre c'est ça hun ? Mes bijoux à moi, ce sont Kuro, Fye et vos reviews ) (et Mokona aussi, Puu !) Merci miss, tes jolis mots me motivent

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers : **Alors je suis une femme heureuse parmi les autres (si c'est pas la classe de dire ça. Non ? Bon. Mais quand même.) J'espère que celui-ci t'a plu aussi )

**Bloody's soul : **Ouaiiis, le bisou, le bisou ! Ouiii ! Venant d'une fan de lemon (j'ai le droit de le dire hun :p), ça ne m'étonne pas héhé. Merci pour ton commentaire enthousiaste ! )

**EyPi : **Hyuu, pas de problème miss, Kurorin et Fyeou retournent en scène très prochainement ! Ils sont très heureux que tu les aimes (et moi aussi – un peu moins Kuro mais lui il arrête de faire la gueule que pour Fyeou). Merci beaucoup )

**Anonyme107 : **Aaaah ! Aaaaaah ! Une autre ! Une sœur ! Dans mes bras ! Sur mon cœur ! Toi aussi t'as chialé hun ! Alors je suis pas un cas désespéré, merci grands dieux ! Ahlàlà… La vie réserve de ces surprises hun… (Tolkien, enfoiré !) Et en plus, tu aimes ma fic. Mais je t'aime décidemment !

**Lalou : **Ben cette fois, je te réponds alors ! ) Hé oui, ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre nos héros nationaux Même et surtout dans le manga, suffit de les voir… Ton commentaire très doux me fait également très plaisir (tout comme ton précédent d'ailleurs !), merci miss )

**Barbotine : **Merci… )

**Kaola-chan : **Voici la suite ) J'espère que tu n'es pas déçue !

Allez, c'est fini pour ce chapitre… Mes RaR vont finir par être plus longues que le chapitre ahem. (même si ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde héhé )


	5. When I'm a little Childish

**Would you love me… ?**

_Rien n'était encore sûr, mais je pense que ce « recueil » de one shot se terminera à 10 chapitres ! D'abord parce que ça fait rond, ça me plaît, et ensuite parce que ça me paraît pas mal et suffisant à la fois pour répondre à la question « Would you love me… ? » (la réponse est ouiiii, bien sûr)  
__En tout cas, je ne pensais pas en faire autant, et surtout pas m'y plaire aussi ! Je prends plaisir à écrire chaque one shot, et à recevoir vos reviews (: Rendez vous aux RaR à la fin !_

**XxX … When I'm a little Childish… XxX**

- Bon c'est fini oui ? On va pas y passer trois ans…

Le blond releva vaguement la tête vers son ninja de compagnon.

- Oui oui, j'arrive, quelques minutes Kuro-pii…

Kurogané grogna au surnom ridicule que le magicien n'avait pas oublié de lui servir, tout absorbé qu'il était dans ses bouquins. Tout en se demandant si les Kuro-pii et autres absurdités n'étaient pas plutôt devenues un réflexe chez le blond, le ninja se détourna quelque peu de lui pour reporter son attention sur les nombreux autres livres de la librairie.

Les livres…

Parfaitement indéchiffrables. Du moins pour lui. C'était bien le premier monde qu'ils visitaient où le système d'écriture ressemblait à celui que connaissait Fye, et cela paraissait ravir ce dernier, qui n'avait pas pu avoir la moindre lecture depuis le début de leur voyage.

Mine de rien, ne pas pouvoir lire quoique ce soit, cela représentait tout de même un certain isolement. Peut-être même pour le magicien un dépaysement plus important que pour ses compagnons. En admettant qu'être loin de tout ce qui ramenait au monde qu'il fuyait affectait quelque peu Fye…

Le ninja en était presque à philosopher dans son ennui devant les livres muets ; et il aurait sûrement continué, entre deux bâillements et deux regards à l'extérieur de la boutique pour voir la nuit tomber en même temps que la neige, si ledit blondinet ne lui avait pas brusquement sauté dessus, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Kuro-samaaaa !

L'interpellé n'émit qu'un grognement, tout en détournant la tête pour cacher la très légère rougeur qui l'avait assailli en même temps qu'un certain magicien. Habitué à ce genre d'assaut désormais de la part de son compagnon, Kurogané le laissa s'appuyer de tout son poids plume sur ses épaules, ses bras entourant ces dernières.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives encore ? finit par marmonner le brun.  
- Tu as vu, il neige… répondit simplement Fye.  
- Il… J'avais remarqué, merci ! En même temps, la ville était déjà recouverte de neige quand on est sortis pour tes emplettes ou je ne sais quoi…  
- Oui, mais il ne neigeait plus…

Les épaules du ninja s'affaissèrent sous les bras du blond, subtilement exaspéré.

- Et alors ? s'écria-t-il. Si tu avais sorti plus tôt le nez de tes bouquins, tu aurais remarqué plus tôt aussi qu'il neigeait ! Tout comme le fait qu'il commence à faire nuit d'ailleurs.  
- Hé, fit le magicien d'un air satisfait, sans quitter les épaules du brun ni lâcher le livre qu'il avait à la main. Kuro-pon est jaloux parce que je ne m'occupe pas de lui quand je lis !  
- De qu… COMMENCE PAS A RACONTER TES CONNERIES ET POSE CE BOUQUIN !  
- Qu'est ce que je disais !

Le visage de Kurogané se colorant dangereusement, Fye lâcha ses épaules par prudence, non sans cependant continuer à rire.

- Du calme Kuro-myuu, on va y aller ! ajouta-t-il aussitôt pour couper les effusions de colère de son compagnon – sans trop de succès.  
- C'EST KUROGANE BON SANG !  
- Chuut Kurorin, tu fais trop de bruit, des gens lisent à côté…  
- MAIS JE…

Une main blanche vint se poser sur la bouche du ninja pour bloquer le flot de paroles véhémentes, et un sourire frais accueillit le regard interrogateur du même brun.

- On y va, Kuro-chan, rit doucement le blond en réponse.

Kurogané se calma finalement, relativisant les choses en se disant que crier ne ferait rien entrer de plus dans le crâne du blondinet, et en croisant quelques regards noirs des autres clients de la boutique. Il se contenta alors de pousser un soupir, pour suivre le magicien vers la sortie. Dehors, la nuit était définitivement tombée, et l'on avait allumé toutes sortes de lumières en plus des vitrines illuminées.

- Tu n'achètes rien finalement ? demanda le ninja.  
- Nous n'avons pas assez d'argent dans ce monde, lui répondit un magicien pourtant souriant.  
- Suffisamment pour que chacun s'achète quelque chose dont il a envie, comme on en avait tous convenu. C'était ton idée d'ailleurs.

Fye haussa légèrement les épaules, avant de passer ses mains derrière sa tête blonde et souriante.

- Bah, fit il. Personnellement, regarder me suffit. Et puis, je n'ai besoin de rien, tandis que toi tu es à la recherche d'un sabre…  
- Et les gamins et la peluche ?  
- Dans une ambiance pareille, murmura presque le magicien en désignant vaguement les enfants collés aux vitrines, il serait dommage que Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun et Mokona n'en profitent pas. Ce sont des enfants après tout. Ooooh regarde, des automates !

Kurogané leva les yeux au ciel.

- Parlons de gosses hein… marmonna-t-il. T'en es un vrai toi.

Son compagnon rit doucement mais ne répondit plus. Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans la rue enneigée et pleine de monde, les rires des enfants et de leurs parents se mêlant aux lumières multicolores des vitrines. Il faisait froid, mais un froid presque doux tant il passait inaperçu face aux écharpes et gros manteaux.

Surpris par le silence du blond, Kurogané se tourna vers lui ; celui-ci buvait tout de son regard azur et profond, sourires d'enfants, lumières, jouets, neige, vendeurs de marrons, parents entraînés en riant vers les jouets par leur petite progéniture, décorations multiples et magnifiques… S'attardant sur le très léger sourire rêveur du jeune mage, le ninja repensa à l'écriture fine et si étrange de ce monde, que seul le blond pouvait lire.

- Ce monde ressemble au tien ? finit il par demander.

Sa question parut sortir Fye de ses rêveries, car il sursauta très légèrement avant de se tourner vers son compagnon, ayant reprit son sourire habituel.

- Pas tout à fait, répondit il. Voire pas du tout… Je pense que la neige et le système d'écriture sont les seuls points communs. Après, le… L'atmosphère… Est complètement différente.

Et il laissa s'échapper un soupir, presque imperceptible. Presque, car il n'avait pas échappé au ninja, qui reprit :

- Tu aurais préféré cette atmosphère alors ?  
- Sûrement sans hésitation ! fit le blond d'un rire quelque peu amer. Et puis, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement, la compagnie n'est pas la même.

Kurogané ne put jamais répondre à cette remarque ; le magicien avait reprit sa découverte émerveillée de la ville et de ses lumières, et traînait le ninja tour à tour vers un magasin rempli de jouets colorés ou vers un stand couvert de chocolats de toutes sortes, autour duquel une douce odeur sucrée de jus de fruit chaud flottait.

Le brun ne disait donc plus rien. Il laissait son blondinet de compagnon le prendre par le bras pour l'amener voir à tel ou tel endroit, sans rien dire devant son enthousiasme.

Cependant, par-dessus son silence, il souriait. Un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres muettes, tandis qu'il observait Fye s'émerveiller devant chaque chose qu'ils croisaient, ses yeux bleus s'agrandissant chaque fois un peu plus pour refléter toutes les lumières de la ville.

Mais surtout, lui-même souriait peu.

Il laissait pour une fois ces mêmes yeux profonds exprimer ses sentiments.

Mieux que ses lèvres n'auraient jamais pu le faire.

Comme un enfant ; sans jouer la moindre comédie.

Une part de lui qu'il confiait à Kurogané sans la moindre méfiance. Ce dernier était sur le point de croire que la lumière de la ville ce soir là, c'était Fye. Pas des ampoules colorées. Juste un jeune magicien qui s'ouvrait un peu au bonheur – éphémère, mais présent.

- Kuuuro-rin ! Tu rêves, tu ne m'écoutes pas, et tu perds ton écharpe !  
- Hein ?

« Kuro-rin » se secoua, ses pieds ramenés brusquement sur terre. Puis, comme vexé d'avoir été pris perdu dans ses pensées en observant le blond, il se contenta d'émettre un de ses habituels grognements pour répondre, n'ayant pas encore enregistré l'information sur son écharpe.

Dans son embarras, seul Fye remarqua la légère rougeur sur ses joues…

- Hyuu… Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as chaud, plaisanta le magicien en se plantant juste en face du ninja.

Et, sans attendre la moindre réponse – ou le moindre grognement qu'il affectionnait d'ailleurs beaucoup -, il prit l'écharpe noire du brun, pour la lui replacer lentement autour du cou.

Cela lui demandait de se tenir très rapproché du visage dudit brun, qui ne bougeait pas, droit et les mains dans les poches, observant en silence le blond passer ses bras autour de son cou, plus que nécessaire pour remettre une écharpe.

- Tu vas attraper un chaud et froid, Kuro-myu…

Cette réplique, contre laquelle Fye n'avait pu lutter face au mutisme plein de rouge du ninja, eut pour effet de briser cette sorte de bulle qui les gardait tous deux isolés dans un étrange silence.

Ledit ninja exprima son mécontentement avec forces exclamations, tandis que le magicien visé se détournait en riant pour fuir sa colère… Ou son propre rougissement.

Il fut néanmoins stoppé par une main ferme sur son épaule, et, surpris par le manque de paroles véhémentes de son compagnon, il tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur.

- Attends moi ici, j'en ai pour quelques minutes…

Et avant que Fye ait pu répondre, pour au moins lui proposer de l'accompagner, Kurogané avait déjà fait rapidement demi-tour, sans se retourner une seule fois.

- … Kuro ?

Mais il avait déjà disparu dans la foule, laissant un magicien les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Avait il dépassé une limite avec le ninja, poussant celui-ci à aller voir ailleurs ?

Mais non, il avait juste dit qu'il en avait pour quelques minutes…

Avait il oublié quelque chose ?

Il semblait à Fye que le brun avait tout sur lui…

Oh, ou alors un magasin qui l'intéressait !

Mais ils n'étaient passés devant aucun vendeur de sabres…

Le blond se secoua. Kurogané avait dit quelques minutes, il n'avait donc qu'à l'attendre comme il l'avait demandé – d'ailleurs très doucement – ici pendant quelques minutes. Pas de quoi se prendre la tête.

Il alla donc reporter son attention sur une nouvelle vitrine remplie de ces jouets animés, que les gens de ce monde appelaient des « automates ». Mais un soupir s'échappa tout de même de ses lèvres souriantes…

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, comme promis, lorsqu'une main se posa à nouveau sur son épaule, que ses yeux se rallumèrent littéralement tandis qu'il se tournait vers le ninja, tout sourire.

- Tu as mis le temps Kuro-puu, fit il en prenant une fausse moue boudeuse. Où es tu…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu terminer sa phrase, Kurogané lui balança quelque chose dans les bras tout en se détournant pour reprendre la route.

Fye fixa, incrédule, le livre qu'il feuilletait avidement dans la librairie il y avait peu, livre que son compagnon lui avait mis entre les mains sans un mot. Il lui fallut bien plusieurs secondes pour réaliser, et ses yeux azur allèrent du livre au ninja qui continuait à avancer lentement.

- Mais… Mais Kuro-sama, balbutia-t-il, c'est une pièce rare, le livre le plus cher de la librairie !  
- C'est celui que tu avais du mal à lâcher, non ? répondit simplement le brun en se retournant.  
- Je… Oui mais… Tu ne voulais pas acheter un sabre ?

Kurogané haussa les épaules avant de reprendre sa route.

- Allez amènes toi, fit il dans un grognement. Sinon on sera rentrés demain matin.

Alors seulement Fye reprit son sourire et sa marche ; sourire heureux, et marche énergique pour rattraper son compagnon.

Arrivé à ses côtés, il ne dit rien de plus.

Aussi quand le ninja lui jeta un regard discret, il le vit sourire très légèrement, les yeux brillants et dirigés vers l'avant, et le livre étroitement serré contre son cœur.

Surprenant peut-être le regard du brun, Fye tourna la tête vers lui dans un grand sourire sincère, et presque timidement, il murmura :

- Merci.

Kurogané ne répondit qu'avec un nouveau sourire, une fois son regard à nouveau rivé sur la rue. Satisfait, il se dit qu'il pouvait maintenant reporter ses pensées sur un côté pratique pour arriver au plus tôt au chalet que le petit groupe avait loué.

Comme, par exemple, tourner à gauche au prochain carrefour pour stratégiquement éviter la confiserie…

Un Fye sautant partout comme un gamin, c'était mignon oui. Adorable même. Puisqu'il avait réussi à faire discrètement fondre le cœur de « dur à cuire » du ninja.

Mais quand même. Il faut rentrer un jour.

Mais alors que ledit Fye s'accrochait à son bras, il finit par se dire qu'ils pouvaient bien continuer tout droit sans prendre de raccourci… Finalement…

--

_Je viens de me rendre compte que je fais beaucoup sur la neige en ce moment. Je soupçonne mon chaud pays de me rendre mélancolique et nostalgique, en cette fin d'octobre à 26°…_

_Mouais… Pas très très satisfaite de celui-ci en tout cas :( Si vous avez apprécié, dites le huun TT_

_Chansons écoutées en boucle pour la rédaction de ce one shot :  
__Butterfly – Superbus (les moments où Fye saute partout)  
__I need you to love me – BarlowGirl (ceux où on a des acalmies :p)  
Never alone - BarlowGirl aussi (j'ai des passades)_

**XxX RaR XxX**

**Raikov9 : **Héhé j'avoue y avoir pensé, parce que l'idée que l'histoire se coupait bien en deux parties m'a également traversé l'esprit ! Mais il n'en n'était pas question, tous mes one shots sont indépendants dans ce recueil, donc a pas peur héhé  
Oui, il a intérêt à s'en vouloir le Kurowoof ! Non mais attends, j'fais pas tout ça à mon FyeFye pour des clous hun :p Vilain Kuropii, vilain… (oui, je suis vilaine aussi, mais j'y peux rien, je l'aiiimeee XD) Uhu. Merci merciii, the show will go on

**EyPi : **Maiiis si je sèche les cours je pourrai pas écrire plus ! ; Tu es la mauvaise voix de ma conscience, vade retro XD Mdr. J'aime bien tes reviews, sous forme de petits commentaires indépendants héhé  
Ah ! Tu as saisi la petite connerie glissée en plein moment mélo-dramatique ! (rappel : un blanc. Pas Mokona mais un blanc.) ça me rassure, je pensais que mon inguérissable humour du cheveu-sur-la-soupe ne tombe vraiment à plat lol. Je suis agréablement surprise :D Et tout à fait d'accord ! Les clamp, ON VEUT DES BISOUS ! XD Bande de sadiques celles-là…  
Merci pour ta longue et chouette review miss ! A la prochaine !  
Ps : ne t'habille pas en blanc lorsque tu sautilles, tu risquerais de te faire attraper par les oreilles par un Kuro-pipi !!

**Yatsuko la fleur des Enfers : **Rooh j'ai vraiment été affreuse avec mon FyeFye alors :p Bahh, il a eu un câlin, tout va bien Contente que ça te plaise, il y en a encore pour 5 one shots normalement !

**DarkZizanis/Decadis : **Parfaitement d'accord ! Des milliers de fans espèrent en ce moment un bisou (ou plus) de Kuro-toutou pour Fye dans le vrai manga ! Et l'espoir est possible, c'est merveilleux ! (Imagine le jour où ça arrivera… Des fans en délire de part et d'autre de la planète !!)  
Et merci pour ta revieeew ! T'en auras encore, et qui te plairont encore j'espère !

**Martelca : **Merci miss Oui, Mokona a tout fait… Comme quoi, il faut toujours pousser mémé dans les orties… (Nb : ceci n'est pas à essayer. Je retire toute responsabilité en cas d'accident de mémère ortisien.) Et Moko-chan est tout content

**Bloody's soul : **Une autre qui a tilté à la vue de la petite connerie glissée en plein moment mélo-dramatique ! Mais je vais continuer à faire de l'humour cheveu-sur-la-soupe moi alors XD  
Uhu un lemon, tu m'étonnes… Mmhh… Non je fais pas de lemon, je les lis XD J'suis pas douée pour la description… Par contre pour le sadisme… Niek niek niek /idée de one shot particulier/

**Maeve Fantaisie : **Je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir déçue avec le one shot précédent (: ça en fait des choses, la neige, n'est ce pas ? ;) Mais je me mettrai à rougir quand même, on se refait pas lol Et puis ça me dérange pas héhé.  
Encore merci !! Et de rien pour les réponses, c'est bien la moindre des choses

**Sakura Hime : **Ah, et encore, si tu savais tous les traumatismes que j'ai subi et subis encore ! Je suis une perpétuelle traumatisée (un peu traumatisante aussi parfois), aussi ne faut il pas trop m'en tenir rigueur et être prévenu avant de me lire Mais sinon je ne mords que quand on m'y pousse Uhu. Ravie de voir que ma fic de te donne autant de joie de vivre ! (même si je trouve pas mal de yaoi bien pour ma part ) Bref, merci toi aussi pour ta review (les deux en fait) :) Il n'y aura cependant pas de lemon dans ce recueil de one-shot, ou bien simplement de l'implicite, en raison du rating et de la visée que je veux donner à mon thème Une autre fois, éventuellement… (dans Cursum Perficio, une autre fic, par exemple /sifflote/ )


	6. When I'm so Different

**Would you love me… ?**

_Déjà le sixième one-shot! Après celui-ci, plus que quatre pour clore le recueil :) Comme ça passe viiite… Ahem… Non pas vraiment ok, je traîne, je traîne… :p Mais ça va viendre, la preuve, le sixième est déjà là ! Nah? Bon..._

_J'essaie de varier un peu pour celui-ci en tout cas... En espérant toujours vous plaire ;) Et je fais toujours les RaR à la fin pour cette fic :3_

**XxX … When I'm so different… XxX**

Kurogané s'installa plus confortablement contre le dossier de son lit. Seul son fier statut de ninja l'empêcha de soupirer de bien-être, tout en ressentant la douce chaleur qu'offrait la chambre d'hôtel après avoir passé de longues heures sous la pluie. A cette pensée, le ninja tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, pour voir où en restait le temps.

Toujours un déluge, et une nuit noire était tombée. Tout ce que Kurogané espérait, c'était que les gamins et la peluche aient réussi à se trouver un bon abri pour la nuit, comme lui et le magicien.

Parlant du blondinet…

Le ninja tendit l'oreille vers la salle de bain où celui-ci était censé prendre une douche. Il lui avait semblé entendre une voix s'élever à travers les bruits doux. Et en effet, en faisant attention, Kurogané entendit une mélodie percer, à travers la porte séparant les deux pièces et jusqu'au silence de la chambre.

Fye chantait sous la douche.

Kurogané haussa légèrement les épaules, mais écouta tout de même.

Le blond avait une voix ni aigue ni particulièrement grave, mais une douce chaleur émanait pourtant de son chant clair ; pas de cri, juste quelques notes chantées très doucement, presque fredonnées, témoignant de l'inconscience avec laquelle le magicien se laissait aller à sa mélodie.

Tout en fermant les yeux, le ninja trouva ce chant peu éloigné agréable sans se l'admettre directement. Puis il se rendit compte que la mélodie était une chanson, et il entendit la langue étrangère de Fye s'élever avec ses notes, donnant un aspect mystérieux à la chanson qu'il ne comprenait dès lors plus que par les émotions qu'elle communiquait.

Cette réalisation refit vaguement descendre le ninja sur terre, lui rappelant les problèmes de communication que les deux compagnons avaient à nouveau rencontré à leur arrivée dans le nouveau monde.

Oui… Mokona devait se trouver assez loin... Et encore une fois, la langue du pays dans lequel ils étaient tombés était plus proche de celle de Kurogané que de Fye, aussi avaient ils… Ou plutôt Kurogané avait il plus ou moins réussi à leur trouver une chambre pour dormir… Une seule, car il ne leur restait pas assez d'argent pour se permettre de faire « chambre à part ». Le ninja n'avait pas réussi à demander son avis au magicien, mais celui-ci ne s'en était pas formalisé le moins du monde. Et puis, après tout, les deux commençaient tout de même à s'habituer sans d'encombres à partager une chambre. Sans le moindre encombre même.

Kurogané soupira doucement aux nouveaux mots chantés du magicien lui parvenant à l'oreille. Il n'avait jamais fait très attention, les quelques fois où ils rencontraient un problème de communication de ce genre, mais la langue que parlait Fye lui correspondait tout à fait : claire, chantante, rapide et dynamique, mais en même temps douce et mystérieuse, par les nombreux sons qui restaient dans la gorge pour à peine en sortir par un souffle.

Mais le ninja ne comprenait pas un traître mot. Même pas une transparence, une expression qui se ferait plus compréhensible… Rien. C'était comme si cette langue était diamétralement opposée à la sienne… Tout comme lui et le magicien semblaient d'ailleurs l'être.

Le brun et le blond.

Une langue qui insiste sur la dureté des consonnes, une autre qui préfère s'évader au son des voyelles.

La colère et le sourire.

Des mots ; un chant.

La franchise et le mensonge.

La force qui en ressort – la douceur qui s'en excuse.

Tant de contrastes entre eux. De différences. Néanmoins, Kurogané appréciait ce qu'il entendait à ce moment précis. Comme il appréciait le magicien. Les contrastes s'attirent ils ? Le brun ne s'était jamais posé la question, et ne s'en préoccupait à vrai dire absolument pas. Il savait simplement qu'il s'était attaché à Fye, et qu'il avait du mal à se l'admettre ; lui, le grand et fier ninja qui sait ce qu'il veut, se retrouvait à hésiter, se préoccuper, s'inquiéter, prendre conscience, et tout cela pour une personne dont la langue était aussi mystérieuse qu'elle.

Ce magicien lui avait mis des chaînes autour des poignets, sans les lier mais en les alourdissant. Et Kurogané, malgré tout, appréciait avancer ainsi.

Et comme accompagnant ou dirigeant ses pensées, la mélodie montait et descendait dans les airs, à chaque note imprégnée d'une question ou de tristesse sur des mots inconnus. Un air mélancolique, comme nettement percé de larmes silencieuses… Mais sans conteste extrêmement doux.

Quand Fye coupa l'eau de la douche, en même temps que sa chanson, Kurogané ne l'entendit pas ; l'atmosphère créée involontairement par le magicien l'avait plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'il contemplait sans la voir la pluie frapper sur les carreaux de la fenêtre.

Aussi lorsque quelques minutes après, Fye sortit de la salle de bain en terminant de sécher comme il pouvait ses cheveux blonds, le ninja ne le remarqua pas.

- Kuro ?

L'interpellé sursauta vivement, pour vite se retourner vers le blond, sourcils froncés et vexé d'avoir été surpris en pleine rêverie. Il lui adressa un regard interrogateur, auquel le magicien ne répondit que par un sourire gêné après avoir inutilement ouvert la bouche, se rappelant que la communication entre eux était impossible dans l'immédiat.

Comprenant le problème, Kurogané se contenta de hausser les épaules dans un soupir, avant de ramener son attention à la fenêtre, de l'autre côté.

Il fut néanmoins ramené une nouvelle fois à terre, lorsqu'il entendit la voix claire de Fye reprendre :

- Tu veux… Aussi prendre une… Douche ?

Cette courte et hésitante phrase eut pour effet de laisser un ninja pantois, et bouche ouverte face au magicien, qui lui-même arborait encore un sourire gêné.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? s'écria le brun. Tu me comprends à nouveau ? Mokona n'est pas loin ?

Mais sa surprise ne retomba pas avec cette explication, car Fye secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension désolée.

- Parle moins… reprit-il, mais sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.  
- Vite ? fit le ninja.

Le blond parut réfléchir un court instant sur le mot que lui avait donné son compagnon, puis cette fois ci hocha positivement la tête d'un air réjoui.

- Sea, dit il.  
- Hein ?  
- Uh… Oui.

Intrigué, Kurogané se redressa, pour rester assis tout en faisant face au magicien.

- Tu as appris le japonais ? demanda-t-il en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe.

Toujours debout face à lui comme un élève que son professeur interroge, Fye laissa son regard azur aller vers le plafond pendant qu'il paraissait réfléchir à sa réponse. Et finalement…

- Je t'ai souvent… Entendu parler. Plus que toi.

Le ninja acquiesça en silence, comprenant ce que voulait dire son compagnon. Depuis le début de leur voyage, et lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient séparés de leur peluche traductrice, ils étaient toujours tombés dans des mondes dont la langue était proche de celle de Kurogané. Mais jamais de celle de Fye. Comme par exemple lorsqu'ils avaient tous deux combattu pendant trois mois aux côtés du seigneur Yasha. Fye devait tenir la majeure partie de son apprentissage de cette période-ci.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun.

- Alors tu as appris tout seul… dit il. C'est pas mal, ça nous permettra de nous comprendre un minimum.

En réalité, que le magicien soit capable de le comprendre un minimum et de lui répondre plus ou moins le réjouissait tout particulièrement. La barrière de leurs différences se mettant entre eux deux pendant ces moments le rendait nerveux et maussade, bien qu'il aurait tout nié, en disant que c'était au moins des vacances sur le bavardage incessant du blond.

- Tu me comprends ? demanda-t-il par vérification.  
- Un peu… répondit Fye en lui offrant un sourire éclatant comme lui seul savait les faire.  
- Héhé… Vas y, fais moi une phrase encore ?

Le jeune magicien fronça les sourcils d'un air contrarié, signe qu'il avait compris, mais réfléchit tout de même. Mais devant le sourire moqueur du ninja qui l'observait attentivement, il lui jeta la serviette de bain qu'il tenait encore à la figure, d'un geste vengeur que le brun anticipa sans cesser de sourire.

- Ce n'est pas juste, dit finalement Fye. Si… Moi je parle ma… langue, tu comprends rien.  
- « tu ne comprendras rien » serait plus correct, corrigea Kurogané sans se départir de son léger sourire amusé, ce à quoi le blond répondit par une grimace. Mais tu as raison, moi aussi je dois apprendre ta langue.

Alors qu'il allait s'installer sur son propre lit pour bouder, Fye tourna des yeux étonnés – et toujours magnifiques au goût d'un ninja qui se frappait mentalement – vers son compagnon.

- Tu veux… Apprendre ? demanda-t-il.  
- Mais pour ça, tu dois me laisser entendre ta langue.

Un nouveau sourire, dans le même genre que celui de Kurogané, s'installa sur les lèvres du blond.

- « Tu ne comprendras rien », s'amusa-t-il à citer en riant, s'attirant un regard noir de la part du ninja.

Puis, évitant un oreiller volant – étaient ils d'humeur jouette -, il vint s'asseoir sur le lit en face du brun qui le regarda faire en silence.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas m'apprendre ? demanda ce dernier en reprenant son léger sourire.  
- ... Mh… Quelques… Mots ?  
- Je t'écoute.

Fye fit une petite moue dubitative pendant qu'il réfléchissait en promenant son regard sur la pièce. Puis il montra du doigt la cape du ninja que celui-ci avait laissé sur le lit, et dit doucement :

- Dubh.

Kurogané leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Cape ? tenta-t-il.

Mais le magicien secoua sa tête blonde, avant de pointer du doigt les vêtements du ninja en répétant le même mot. Ce dernier se demanda quels pouvaient être les points communs entre sa cape et le reste de ses vêtements, puis il comprit soudain.

- Noir ! s'écria-t-il.

Et cette fois Fye hocha la tête positivement. Il pointa ensuite son doigt sur son propre manteau, pour prononcer lentement :

- Geal.  
- Blanc ?  
- Sea.  
- Et « sea », c'est oui ?

Kurogané sentit son sourire s'agrandir un peu malgré lui au rire amusé du blond. Visiblement, cette séance d'apprentissage le ravissait.

- Tu dois répéter, ajouta le blond, sinon…  
- Sinon quoi ? grogna le ninja. Toi tu n'arrives pas à finir tes phrases.

Un sourire de défi trouva sa place sur le visage du blond à la provocation de son compagnon.

- D'accord, fit il. Cantalach fear, ajouta-t-il en pointant directement le ninja.  
- Cantalach fear, répéta un brun suspicieux. Et ça veut dire quoi ?  
- Juste « homme grognon », répondit joyeusement son ami.  
- Tiens donc. Et comment dis tu « idiot » ?  
- « amadán », fit le magicien avec une grimace.  
- Amadán… Très pratique. Je m'en souviendrai.

Comme le blond avait croisé les bras sur ses genoux repliés, d'une moue boudeuse, Kurogané se rapprocha de lui avec ce même sourire qui s'était réveillé aux premiers mots de son compagnon.

Pas vraiment collé à lui, mais assez proche pour sentir sa douce et étrange senteur mêlée à sa chaleur, le brun se rendit alors à l'évidence. Le lien de la communication avec le magicien lui avait manqué, et en être privé, de manière à se retrouver dépendant de la présence de la peluche, avait creusé l'écart qui se trouvait malgré tout entre eux, et qui le faisait souffrir.

- Tu n'as pas une phrase entière à m'apprendre ? murmura-t-il presque à l'oreille de Fye.

Ce dernier cacha comme il put ses joues rougissantes en faisant mine de détourner son regard pour réfléchir. Mais Kurogané lui prit le menton entre sa main puissante, pour ramener le beau visage face à lui, sans trop bien réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

Alors Fye sourit, très légèrement, d'un sourire timide mais bien là avec son cœur, et dit doucement :

- Tha ghoal agam ort…

Puis, assez proche du visage du brun pour sentir le souffle chaud sur sa joue, il parut attendre que ce dernier répète la phrase.

- Mh… Tha ghoal agam ort, répéta effectivement Kurogané avec application.

Il lâcha le menton du magicien pour aller enlever une mèche blonde de son visage qui était devenu rayonnant, et demanda :

- Ce qui veut dire ?

Sans se départir de son sourire timide, Fye prit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne.

- Je t'aime, répondit il.

Entendant presque distinctement les battements du cœur de Fye, Kurogané sourit franchement.

- Tout aussi pratique, dit il.

Et de son autre main, il approcha du sien le visage du blond, en une caresse, pour aller murmurer dans son oreille :

- Tha ghoal agam ort.

Ce à quoi le magicien répondit par un léger tremblement, deux bras s'entourant autour du cou du ninja en une étreinte acceptée, et par quelques mots parfaitement prononcés…

- Je t'aime…

Et dans le baiser qu'ils partagèrent ensuite, Kurogané su que toutes les barrières, toutes les différences, qui se trouvaient entre eux, tombaient, pour ne jamais plus revenir.

--

_Two different views,  
As words confuse and break  
I can't get out,  
There's no way out of here,  
I can't get clear. _

Love in, love out  
Find the feeling.

_Just the way I'm feeling – Feeder_

_Note (plutôt) importante : je n'ai pas inventé la langue de Fye, j'ai tout simplement utilisé la sublime langue (à mon sens) que se trouve être le Gaëlique. S'il y a parmi les lecteurs des initiés à la langue et que j'ai fait des erreurs, je m'en excuse (platement) ! Mais ayant utilisé le lexique d'un site, je pense que tout devrait être correct…_

_Seconde Note : je ne sais pas du tout si le Gaëlique est proche de la langue de notre FyeFye, mais elle me semblait lui aller si bien… Bien entendu, ne perdons pas de vue que tout ce joli babillage que je lui ai attribué reste mon interprétation perso :)_

--

**XxX RaR XxX**

**Seddy : **Merci Ils sont beaux les chéris nationaux hun :) Mon Kuro-toutou et mon Fyefyyye X3

**EyPi : **héhé t'es une revieweuse d'enfer toi :p Oui, le temps en France ne vaut rien l'hiver, surtout au sud… Pas de neige, juste du vent à la con :( Bouhh.  
Uhu le retour au chalet j'y ai pensé, mais y a les gosses XD Pas grave, pas grave, une prochaine fois :3  
Toujours merci pour ta review (j'adore les lire comme une fic à chaque fois :D), ça me rassure que cet OS plaise Mdr bon plan pour attraper le Kuro-pipi Faudra essayer quand même :D

Et n'oublies pas : MOKONA AUSSI VEUT BOIRE !! XD /réplique culte/

**Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers : **T'as vu un peu comme il cache bien son jeu le Kuro-sama :) Merci pour ta review, la suite va viendre encore!

**DarkZizanis : **uhu tu serais pas du sud toi par hasard ? ça m'éclate comme tu écris, con ! Pour les CLAMP, je pense que tu seras pas la première à les menacer pour que la relation avance un peu :D En attendant, on peut toujours fantasmer, n'est ce pas :3 Uhu. Merci hun !

**Raikov9 : **Ta review aussi est choupi (l) Kurokuro va continuer de l'être avec son Fyefye de toute façon Mci miss :)

**Roxanne Black : **j'connais pas le numéro de l'asile, désolée, mais y a Thuir et son asile pas loin ! Mais y a pas de Kurochou et Fyeou là-bas, ça vaut pas le coup !  
Atta, si Kurowan avait préféré son sabre, JAMAIS je ne lui aurais pardonné ! Je me serais même essayée à la deathfic ! XD  
Mais mercii, je me sens plus satisfaite après vos reviews !! (l)

**Maeve Fantasie : **Chouette, encore un câlin :3 Aaah oui, un Noël comme dans les livres, avec de la bonne humeur, de la neige, des lumières, des côlins… J'avoue, je suis peut-être TRES influencée par ma nostalgie :p  
En tout cas, j'attends que les Clamp se décident enfin à développer l'histoire d'amûr X3 Détails ou pas, je veux ! TT  
Toujours très contente que tu aies aimé miss, et merci pour ta nouvelle review !

**Lapin bleu sans patte : **Haii, merci pour ta review En vérité, j'avais peur de ne pas avoir assez creusé les choses dans ce one shot, mais plus je lis vos reviews, plus je m'en sens finalement satisfaite (gentils Kurowan et FyeFye) !  
Tu as bien raison de me rappeler l'utilisation de –sama :D Je pense que je me laisse trop influencer parfois par les fanfics, plus que par le manga, et je dois tirer mon utilisation trop légère du –sama de là…  
Maintenant ta remarque me pousse à aller chercher ça de plus près dans le manga X3 Il me semblait que notre Fyeou l'utilisait avec un côté railleur/gentil, se moquant légèrement du grand sérieux de notre beau brun ténébreux. Mais ça aussi il est possible que je le sorte de fanfics lues, d'où un besoin de vérification ;)

Bref, merci pour ta review toute entière ;)

Ps : Il est à noter que j'observe aussi mes stats pour savoir qui m'ajoute dans ses « favorites list », stories ou author, sans pour autant laisser de review ! Et comme ça fait autant plaisir qu'une review seule, hé bien merci à ces gens là aussi :)

(même si j'aime les reviews hun.)

(même si je les préfère.)

(j'dis ça, j'dis rien.)

(j'vous aime quand même.)

(ok je sors.)

(see U !)


	7. When I hide myself behind Lies

**Would you love me… ?**

_Hum je crois que j'ai un retard considérable ce coup ci... Une excuse, voyons, euuuh… Boulot ? TT Bon, j'ai eu au maximum 5 heures de cours par jour cette semaine avant les vacances, mais j'avais beaucoup de travail ! Sisi ! A finir avant les vacances, parce que, tadaaa… Je risque de ne pas être là souveent…  
__/prie pour être là le jour de la sortie du chapitre 138 – le 27 au passage pour ceux que ça intéresse/  
__Vous m'aimez quand même hun ? TT (mais si vous me connaissez, vous rêvez de moi toutes les nuits, allons… Et le premier ou la première qui parle de cauchemar, je… JE BOUDE !)_

_Ahem, ok, j'abrège. J'espère que ce chapitre comblera vos attentes malgré tout :s_

_Ah, et des fois que je ne reposte pas avant Noël et tout ça… JE VOUS SOUHAITE A TOUS DE PASSER DE TRES BONS MOMENTS que vous aimiez nowel ou pas :) Passez du bon temps les gens, love & rayures sur vous ! (l)_

_C'est bon, on peut commencer, j'ai fini mon intro plus longue que ma fic…_

**XxX … When I hide myself behind Lies … XxX**

Kurogané tiqua légèrement. Il venait de sentir une nouvelle source de chaleur contre lui, totalement différente d'une quelconque couverture égarée. En émergeant prudemment, mais sûrement, de son sommeil, il se rendit compte que la source en question bougeait beaucoup, et qu'elle était maintenant collée à lui.

Il décida, en bon ninja vigilant même si fatigué, que la situation perturbante réclamait qu'il ouvre au moins un œil. Ce qu'il fit.

- Fye ?!

Il n'avait pas franchement pu s'en empêcher, mais il avait eu un brusque mouvement de recul en se rendant compte que la source de chaleur n'était autre qu'un mage blond aux yeux bleus de sa connaissance. Mouvement compréhensible, après tout. Kurogané dormait bien paisiblement dans SON lit, qu'est ce que le mage venait _foutre _alors dans SON lit, à le réveiller de manière sournoise ?

Mais il se frappa mentalement pourtant pour avoir eu ce réflexe. Il s'en voulut, d'avoir été logique, d'avoir été comme d'habitude méfiant, d'avoir été _brusque_ envers un Fye tremblant, le teint plus pâle que jamais, et les grands yeux cobalt humides.

Et il s'en voulut encore quand celui-ci se recroquevilla sur lui-même, toujours tremblant, avant d'hausser une voix anormalement faible.

- Excuse-moi, Kurogané, je… J'avais froid…

Le ninja tiqua à nouveau en entendant son prénom complet plutôt qu'un habituel surnom. Fye n'essaya pas de se rapprocher de lui, et resta recroquevillé, serrant presque désespérément un coussin entre ses mains. Kurogané se détendit enfin, pour observer son compagnon avec curiosité. Pas qu'il pensait Fye incapable de venir le rejoindre dans son lit pendant la nuit, mais jamais dans un autre but que de le provoquer… Or en ce moment, le blond ne paraissait pas d'humeur particulièrement jouette. Bien au contraire, Kurogané remarqua, à son regard embrumé, qu'il n'était qu'à moitié éveillé.

Pas entièrement conscient de ses actes, tout simplement.

Kurogané était sur le point de se re foutre une baffe mentale pour avoir ressenti de la déception, quand le magicien se remit à marmonner, plus pour le coussin que le brun :

- Froid… J'ai horreur du…. Froid… Toujours si… Froid…

Le ninja haussa un sourcil, et passa le plus doucement possible – pour lui – une main sur le front de son compagnon. Pas très froid, lui. Plutôt brûlant même.

- T'as de la fièvre, crétin, grommela-t-il, conscient que le blond ne l'entendait plus dans ses tremblements. J'le savais bien, que t'avais pas l'air bien aujourd'hui. Mais on peut toujours compter sur toi pour nous dire quand t'as un problème, hein ?

Puis, dans un soupir irrité, il prit Fye dans ses bras et ramena plusieurs couvertures sur eux, provoquant un mouvement de surprise chez le magicien qui parut émerger légèrement. Mais toujours tremblant.

Ce phénomène intrigua le brun, qui se mit à frotter les bras et le dos de son compagnon – non sans une légère gène apparente sur ses joues, mais il ne faisait cela que pour donner un peu de chaleur à ce crétin de mage après tout hein… Oui, rien que pour cette raison.

Rien d'autre.

Enfin…

L'entreprise sembla néanmoins se couronner de succès.

Fye se détendit doucement, et cessa progressivement de trembler, tout en acceptant – consciemment ou non – l'étreinte du ninja pour aller se blottir contre lui. La chaleur que lui offrait ce dernier lui fit pousser un soupir de bien-être, accentuant les rougeurs sur les joues d'un certain ninja.

- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? souffla-t-il en regardant ailleurs alors que le blond se pelotonnait comme un chaton dans ses bras et essuyait rapidement une larme, preuve qu'il était bien éveillé et qu'il avait pleuré.

- R… Rien, excuse moi… ça va aller…

Kurogané leva les yeux au plafond avec une exaspération non feinte, et resserra ses bras autour du blond pour l'empêcher de repartir et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne gênait pas.

- Il arrive un moment où un mensonge n'est plus raté, mais carrément ridicule, tu sais, grogna-t-il.

Comme Fye ne disait plus rien ni ne bougeait davantage, il soupira encore avant de reprendre :

- Tu m'arrives à moitié éveillé en pleine nuit comme un fantôme, les yeux pleins de larmes, un front assez brûlant pour y cuire des œufs, et tu parviens encore à me dire qu'il n'y a… « rien » ? Si ça avait été un peu plus convaincant, je t'aurais bien dit que tu excelles dans le mensonge.

Le ninja sentit son compagnon rire nerveusement contre son torse et s'agripper à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas couler.

- De… Demain je serai plus convaincant… murmura-t-il. Et… Tu pourras me le dire.

- 'm'étonnerait que je te croies. Idiot. T'as pas besoin de mentir, au moins quand tu n'es pas bien.

- Mais, Kuro-sama, répondit le blond en essayant de rendre sa voix moins tremblante, il n'y a que toi qui vois quand je mens… Que… Toi…

Il termina sa phrase sur un soupir épuisé, et un long silence suivit. Son souffle était léger, mais Kurogané remarqua que le magicien ne dormait pourtant pas, son visage enfoui dans le torse du ninja.

Ce dernier, embarrassé et frustré de ne pas savoir quoi dire, au moins pour rassurer cet idiot de mage s'il ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il avait, finit par renoncer à chercher, et se perdit dans la sensation plutôt agréable du corps chaud de Fye contre le sien. Kurogané pouvait sentir ses derniers faibles tremblements, ses mains hésitantes dans son dos, et surtout son odeur rassurante, qui le poussa à poser sa tête contre les cheveux blonds, dans un mouvement protecteur.

Protecteur…

L'était il trop envers un magicien qui, malgré tous ses sourires, ses mots, ses approches, lui fuyait entre les doigts pour se cacher derrière un mur de mensonges ? Pourquoi ressentait il le besoin de le protéger, au juste, sans savoir de quoi ?

Kurogané soupira, et dans le silence et l'absence de tout mot trop cru ou perturbateur, laissa sa main caresser doucement les cheveux blonds, puis le dos du magicien, d'un mouvement lent, songeur, mais attentif.

Comme il n'y avait plus de mot justement, les dernières tensions et hésitations de Fye l'abandonnèrent, et il se laissa aller dans les bras du ninja, que l'obscurité protégeait d'une quelconque lumière révélatrice.

Kurogané, quant à lui, restait détendu, mais tout de même hésitant. Hésitant sur ses désirs, d'un corps contre le sien, de celui auquel il tenait, à qui il ne soutirerait pourtant jamais quoique ce soit.

Il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

Attendre que Fye détruise ce mur de mensonges, traverse cet océan de larmes, quitte ce radeau de douleur qu'était son passé…

Et se montre à lui sans la moindre crainte ni retenue.

Juste… Confiant.

Il sentit le magicien s'endormir dans ses bras, et il ne put s'empêcher de le serrer davantage contre lui dans un mouvement désespéré, conscient que ce serait long.

Mais qu'il l'aimait assez pour l'attendre, cet idiot.

--

_Chansons écoutées durant la réalisation de ce minuscule one shot que je me mords les doigts en espérant qu'il vous plaira quand même TT :_

_I talk to the rain – Yuki Kajiura  
__Rain – Guano Apes  
__Quietly – Guano Apes  
__Knockin' on heaven's door – Guns'n'roses  
__I need some sleep - Eels_

--

**XxX RaR XxX**

**Cécé : **Hi, merciii, contente que tu aies aimé ce one shot :)) C'est vrai que Kuro souriant et Fye boudeur c'est rare, mais comme tout le monde des fois, ils étaient d'humeur jouette ce soir là faut croire :p Ou comme d'autres disent (pas moi voyons), ils avaient la connerie :)  
Ça les a plutôt bien réussi d'ailleurs :D Nah ?

**Lapin bleu sans patte : **Kyah, oui, Fyefye comme prof ! X3 En Chine, veinarde :) Tu me le diras hun, si tu as rencontré un professeur-Fye :3 Merci beaucoup pour ta nouvelle review !

**Zoro-kun : **Uhu ça me flatte beaucoup que tu apprécies mon écriture (l) Tu es passée dans le bord Tsubasa RC toi aussi :) (chouette lol) Tu en auras encore, quatre avec celui-ci très précisément ! Mais quand… Le 6, je l'ai écrit en une après-midi non stop et sans rien avoir prévu, alors bon… ; On est impulsive ou on l'est pas hun !  
(et bordélique aussi, ahem.)  
Merci beaucoup :)

**Maeve Fantaisie : **Kyah, encore un câlin /auteure heureuse/ Merciii :) J'aime beaucoup le coup du collier, et des dix perles :3 C'est joli, c'est bien pensé, et ça me fait plaisir (l) (que demande le peuple ?)  
Toujours merci miss ! Et tu pourras dire avoir appris quelques mots de Gaëlique grâce au Fyefye national )

**Martelca : **L'idée me plaît aussi :) Après tout, le fait qu'ils doivent dépendre de Mokona pour se comprendre dans le manga m'énerve un peu X3 Surtout quand je me fais des scénarios concernant la fin de l'histoire, ou évidemment, nos deux chéris restent ensembles (l) Ahem.  
Merci pour ta review, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur (l) (sans faire mal évidemment – encore une bizarrerie de la langue française, cette expression. Vive l'anglais et le gaëlique :p)

**Mylène : **ah, toi tu en es à la lecture du premier chapitre :) Bah j'espère que tu verras que je t'ai répondu, pour te dire mercii :3 Et bien d'accord, j'adore les moments alcooliques de Tsubasa. C'est… Tellement ça… :3

**Chana : **Hey hey ! Et comment qu'ils vont bien ensembles nos chéris, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre :) /mode fangirl légèrement off/  
Contente de voir que tu as aimé tous les chapitres :) La suite vient toujours après un nouveau chapitre de mon autre fic à spoils (non pas à poil), Cursum Perficio. Mercii !  
En autres fics, ma foi, c'est pas la qualité qui manque sur FF . net :) Pour rester dans le français (parce qu'il y a aussi de véritables chefs d'œuvres chez les anglais – plus prolifiques que nous au passage, allez allez les français !), je te conseille les fics de Babel121, EyPi, Cassandr, Kyni chan, KingSoren, Darkzizanis, Etincelle hime, et encore tellement d'autres ! (toutes ne sont pas citées, mais regarde simplement sur le site, toutes en valent la peine Et regarde aussi les auteurs qui m'ont laissé des reviews, elles ont des trésors aussi (l)

Bref, si tu commences à peine à écumer les fanfics de Tsubasa, tu vas t'éclater :)  
(arrrgh, j'aurais pas dû citer, y a trooop de bons(nes) auteur(e)s !!)

**EyPi : **héhé, je suis une décrypteuse de reviews d'enfer moi, qu'est ce tu crois ;)  
Uhuhu pauvre papa j'espère qu'il s'en est remis :p Je suis très contente que tu aies encore aimé, et même que tu te sois marré en t'imaginant Fye en boulet X3 mdr. En plus, la plupart du temps c'est ça lol, sauf que Fyefye préfère s'accrocher au cou de son Kuro-nounours X3  
Quoi ça, « que » dix one shots ? X3 J'trouve ça pas mal moi ! X3 Tsss… Allez… J'en fais 20 s'il neige sur Perpignan avant que je poste le prochain chapitre ! Uhuhu.  
(Et là, rien que pour m'emmerder, un connard dans le ciel décide de balancer une tempête de neige sur le Sud.)  
(Avec ma poisse, t'vas voir qu'il va le faire)

**Raikov9 : **« grande gueule », rohlàlà, pauvre Kuro :) (mais c'est tellement vrai… :3 Heureusement que Fye-miow est là :3 )  
Merci pour ta review, contente que tu aies aimé ! Il est chou le Kuro national quand même hun ? ;)

**Roxanne Black : **Tu as raison, ça peut toujours servir :3  
et n'oublies plus la review x3 (enfin, euuuh, si tu as aimé TT)


	8. When I watch myself Falling Down

**Would you love me… ?**

_Re bonjour les gens ! Alors voilà, avant de commencer, j'aimerais faire une annonce officielle : je suis un(e) boulet(te). Parfaitement. Et même une boulette bordélique. Figurez vous que, le site de fanfics buguant toujours chez moi, et moi-même étant partie une semaine en janvier, je suis allée voir mes reviews à même le site, et j'ai répondu directement. Donc pas de RàR sur ce chapitre.  
__Vous me direz que ce n'est pas bien grave, que c'est même mieux à la limite. Hé bien non, hééélas : comment fais je maintenant pour répondre à mes bienveillantes revieweuses qui n'ont pas d'adresse mail ou n'en ont pas donnée ? … En fait je crois qu'il y en a qu'une. Si je sais toujours lire et compter, ce dont je doute parfois. Bah **Irissia87**, je te dis mercii pour ta review ici :3  
__Et avec tout ça en réalité j'ai peur d'avoir bugué moi-même, et de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde. /angoisse/ Vous avez le droit de m'engueuler si c'est le cas pour vous. Wala wala… Ahem. Dans le doute, j'vous redis merci à toutes/tous, et j'espère que vous avez bien commencé cette toute nouvelle année !_

_Bref, j'arrête de vous prendre la tête avec mes angoisses stériles, et je démarre x3_

**XxX … When I watch myself falling down… XxX**

Kurogané laissa échapper un grognement indéfini en regardant Fye descendre la piste avec une aisance d'autant plus incroyable que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait du « snowboard ». Encore une pratique étrange.  
Le ninja laissa son regard s'attarder sur la chevelure blonde dont les mèches dansaient au gré du vent de face, et sur la silhouette à la fois forte et gracieuse de celui auquel elle appartenait, pour terminer sur une certaine chute de reins. Puis, se secouant mentalement, il retourna à ses propres problèmes métaphysiques – et purement pratiques.

Il fit une mine dubitative en se tournant vers le snowboard qu'il… Qu'on lui avait fait louer, et qui l'attendait, tout noir qu'il était, appuyé sur un mur. Kurogané se douta que c'était Fye lui-même qui avait choisi l'objet, en voyant le dessin sur la planche, représentant un dragon rouge sur le fond noir. La planche de Fye était d'un blanc cassé, et un dessin semblable la décorait. Sauf qu'il était bleu, et qu'il représentait une créature que le brun ne connaissait pas ; une sorte d'oiseau… Un « phœnix » lui semblait il. Et à la différence aussi que Fye, lui, savait utiliser cette planche.

Le ninja haussa les épaules. Si le blond était capable de « surfer » parfaitement au bout de quelques – longues - heures, lui-même pourrait bien en faire autant, afin qu'ils soient au moins deux à participer au concours du lendemain. Encore un concours où l'on gagnait une plume magique. Certains mondes manquaient cruellement d'imagination.

Kurogané retira néanmoins immédiatement son accusation mentale en observant les « attaches » de la planche. Là où il était censé mettre ses pieds. Tout un attirail pour l'empêcher d'enlever lesdits pieds de la planche facilement. Et comme il détaillait la chose, il se dit que finalement, il fallait bien une bonne dose d'imagination pour inventer des engins pareils, et que le gamin avait effectivement dû s'en faire l'idée d'un instrument de séquestration visant à l'empêcher d'utiliser ses pieds. Ce qui expliquait son incapacité chronique à tenir debout sur la planche.

- Hé bien, Kuro-puu, on hésite ?

Kurogané se retourna lentement vers le blond en haussant un sourcil. Celui-ci n'était qu'à peine essoufflé, et les lunettes de soleil qu'il avait relevées laissaient voir un visage rayonnant.

- T'es déjà remonté toi ? grommela le ninja, conscient de ce que la présence de Fye impliquait.

Il reçut un sourire étincelant et quelque peu forcé du magicien. Celui-ci semblait un peu fatigué, même s'il faisait comme d'habitude de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer, et Kurogané se dit que le blond devait s'entraîner depuis vraiment tôt ce matin. Il s'était en effet avéré qu'il paraissait être pour l'instant le seul à se débrouiller – plus que – convenablement en équilibre sur une planche, et de ce fait le seul à pouvoir prétendre à la course du lendemain.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était au tour du fier ninja de tenter l'impossible – à savoir se casser le moins possible la figure dans la neige en glissant sur celle-ci.

- Ne t'en fais pas Kuro-sama, dit Fye, ayant capté le regard anxieux du ninja sur la piste. Le plus souvent on ne tombe que sur les fesses !

Kurogané tourna lentement un regard mi-blasé mi-furieux vers le magicien souriant et à l'aise de façon extrêmement irritable sur le moment.

- Dis moi en quoi c'est censé me rassurer ? grogna-t-il.

Pas intimidé pour un sou, Fye déchaussa son snowboard en riant pour aller chercher celui de Kurogané – toujours abandonné contre le mur – sous le regard assassin de ce dernier.

- Allez, Kuro-Kuro ! Avant toute chose faut que tu apprennes à chausser ton snow !  
- Prends moi pour un débile tant que tu y es ! grommela le ninja – il s'attendait à se retrouver atteint dans sa dignité d'un moment à l'autre, alors autant retarder l'instant redouté au maximum.

Il prit l'objet suspect des mains du blond sans ménagement, provoquant chez ce dernier un léger déséquilibre aussitôt compensé. Si le sourire étincelant avait quitté les lèvres de Fye l'espace de quelques secondes, il avait retrouvé sa place sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, comme un réflexe, masquant un vague trouble interdit.

Mais ces quelques secondes subtilement différentes n'avaient pas échappé au ninja qui, du coin de l'œil, nota encore une fois une certaine fatigue chez le blond.

- Tu veux pas souffler un peu avant ? proposa-t-il de la manière la plus bourrue possible.

La question parut à nouveau décontenancer un bref instant le magicien, qui leva un regard presque rêveur vers Kurogané, avant de se ressaisir à l'aide d'un nouveau sourire.

- Ahaa, Kuro-Tan commence à avoir peur ? Il cherche à se débiner? fit il en riant autant que possible.  
- De qu… ? Je parlais pour toi abruti ! s'enflamma le ninja devant la provocation. Mais si t'en as rien à foutre de ton état de santé, alors moi encore moins ! On bouge !

Tout occupé qu'il était à fulminer, sa planche sous le bras en se dirigeant vers le haut de la piste, Kurogané ne vit pas cette fois le petit sourire triste mais sincère sur les lèvres du blond. Il était tellement facile de faire passer le brun à autre chose, avec un brin de provocation…

Fye inspira lentement et se permit de fermer ses yeux azurs un court instant. Il était fatigué, oui, mais comment ne pas l'être après des heures et des heures d'entraînement et peu de sommeil ? Il avait conscience d'être le seul en compétition pour l'instant afin de récupérer la plume de Sakura, et s'ils voulaient mettre toutes les chances de leur côté, Fye devait encore tenir debout pour initier le ninja à son tour au snowboard.

Sur ces dernières pensées, le magicien se secoua mentalement, et suivit enfin Kurogané… Tout en essayant de croire lui-même en son propre sourire, par-dessus ce qui ressemblait à un début de fièvre - au moins Fye aurait appris que même lorsqu'on est habitué au froid, il faut bien se couvrir en sortant dans la neige tôt le matin…

- Je suis désolé Kuro-chan, dit il néanmoins au ninja non sans un réel amusement, mais pour chausser, il va falloir que tu t'assoies. Sur la neige.

Et dans les yeux rouges qui se braquèrent sur lui, Fye put clairement lire les conséquences de la première atteinte à la dignité du ninja.

--

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH BORDEL DE M….  
- Chut Kuro-chan, voyons… C'est normal de tomber souvent quand on commence !

Le ninja inspira longuement, les yeux fermés pour éviter le spectacle d'un Fye assez à l'aise pour réaliser un magnifique arrêt contrôlé à côté de lui – en restant debout. Il évita également de trop penser à la douleur mal placée qu'il éprouvait à force de tomber en arrière sur la neige, et qui écartait définitivement toute notion de fierté.

- Fais pas cette tête Kuro-sama, reprit Fye en souriant gentiment. Je trouve que tu te débrouilles bien au bout d'une heure d'entraînement, tu ne tombes pas si souvent que ça !  
- Qu'est ce qu'il te faut ? grommela le brun en envoyant rageusement valser toute la neige qui noyait sa planche noire.

Fye rit doucement devant l'attitude presque boudeuse de son compagnon, sincèrement amusé, mais sans avoir l'air de se moquer. Il pencha légèrement la tête en observant ce dernier, qui semblait avoir beaucoup d'intérêt pour la poudreuse tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard azur – et, pensait il, rieur.

Mais sur ce point là, Kurogané se trompait. Fye ne se moquait pas, et n'y pensait même pas. Tout en observant autant qu'il le voulait le brun assis dans la neige, le magicien sentit ses joues s'empourprer au fur et à mesure qu'il savourait le spectacle d'un – beau - ninja plein de neige.

Son attention particulière dû prendre un certain temps, car, surpris par le silence du blond, Kurogané leva enfin des yeux curieux vers celui-ci. Aussitôt, Fye se ressaisit, maudissant intérieurement la chaleur sur ses joues qu'il savait n'être pas due à une quelconque fièvre, et proposa une main au ninja en regardant ailleurs, sachant qu'il la refuserait.

Ce que fit en effet Kurogané du haut de ce qu'il lui restait de fierté, mais non sans remarquer le comportement gêné du blond. Cependant, la neige étant à la base quelque chose de froid, il se décida bon gré mal gré à épargner ses pauvres fesses douloureuses et à se lever de lui-même.

Se concentrant à la fois sur l'inclinaison de la fichue planche qu'il avait collée aux pieds et à celle de la piste pour ne pas finir une nouvelle fois sur l'arrière-train sans être passé par la case « debout », il ne put qu'à peine observer Fye du coin de l'œil. Le comportement de ce dernier l'intéressait… Ou plutôt l'intriguait, ou voilà, l'intriguait, mais pas au point de négliger son postérieur.

Le jeune magicien parut remarquer cela et rit à nouveau, toujours à côté du ninja, prêt à le retenir tout de même au cas où, l'air de rien.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas très grave de tomber du moment que tu ne te fais pas trop mal, dit il le plus diplomatiquement possible. Je pense même que l'étape chute fait partie intégrante de l'apprentissage du snowboard.

Un grognement lui répondit d'abord, puis Kurogané réussit à trouver son équilibre sur la planche.

- Parce que tu tombes souvent toi ? demanda-t-il sur son ton habituel.  
- Bien sûr. Je suis beaucoup tombé, répondit le blond avec un sérieux soudain. Et je tombe encore…

Le ninja haussa un sourcil, surpris par la réponse de son compagnon. Ce fut une interrogation de trop ; sa vigilance s'atténua une seule seconde, mais une seconde de trop, et il perdit brusquement l'équilibre.

Ses fesses ne durent leur salut qu'aux bons réflexes de Fye, qui cala son snowboard dans la neige et attrapa le poignet du brun en un temps record. Ce dernier jura énergiquement, témoignant de l'importance de son irritation vis-à-vis de la planche.

- Hé bien, hé bien, au moins tu ne fatigues pas Kuro-chan ! s'écria joyeusement Fye.

Un grognement lui répondit à nouveau, et tout en aidant Kurogané à retrouver son équilibre, il remarqua que celui-ci n'essayait même pas de lui crier dessus. Intention de sa part après avoir vu sa fatigue ? Ou simple manque d'aisance sur la piste un peu trop penchée ? Quoi qu'il en fût, le blond offrit tout de même un léger sourire… Sincère… Au ninja qui en manqua de se casser la figure. Ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer une nouvelle hilarité chez Fye.

- Enfin Kuro-wan, concentre toi, il faut descendre la piste maintenant !  
- Tu vas la descendre sur les fesses si tu continues ! riposta le ninja, remarquant enfin avec gêne que sa main tenait fermement celle de Fye, pour la retirer promptement.  
- Ooooh Kuro-wanko voudrait me faire tomber ? fit le blond d'une moue boudeuse. Alors que j'essaie gentiment de lui éviter ça ?  
- Grmbl. Qu'importe. Il faut de toute façon descendre cette foutue piste, et c'est pas cette planche stupide qui va m'aider.

Kurogané marmonna ces quelques mots en se détournant soigneusement du magicien. Non pas qu'il avait une quelconque gêne à cacher, oh non… Le fier ninja se concentrait simplement sur sa descente, qu'il comptait bien exécuter debout.

Fye le suivit, nettement plus à l'aise, orchestrant des virages, des slaloms et des arrêts frustrants de maîtrise.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça Kuro-sama, dit il. C'est un peu contraignant au départ, mais je t'assure que ça en vaut la peine après !  
- T'en as l'air convaincu en tout cas.  
- Peut-être Kuro-chan… Mais je suis sûr que tu vas vite apprécier l'ivresse que ça peut procurer !

Sans rien répondre, Kurogané vint s'arrêter à hauteur de son compagnon alors que la piste bifurquait. Son silence n'était pas calculé ; il se demandait simplement si Fye parlait toujours du snowboard, ou s'il ne faisait pas presque inconsciemment une métaphore. Mais il ne put pas se poser la question bien longtemps, car le jeune magicien se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer :

- Et puis je pense que le véritable secret de l'Envol, Kuro-sama, ce n'est que la Chute…

Puis, après un dernier sourire légèrement forcé, il dégagea son snowboard pour reprendre la piste – lentement, attendant son ninja.

C'était sans compter ledit ninja qui supportait mal les conversations inachevées, et qui brusquement, misa tous ses efforts sur sa planche pour rattraper Fye… Avec succès.

- Tomber pour mieux s'envoler hein ? dit il en plantant son regard ardent dans celui de glace du blond. Encore faut il se relever après, non ?  
- Je… Oui, répondit Fye, un peu interloqué par l'attitude du ninja, qui avait déjà tout compris. Mais… J'essaie tu sais ! termina-t-il sur un sourire incertain.

Kurogané ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de scruter le visage d'un magicien soudainement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, lorsqu'il reprit enfin la parole, un fin sourire s'était esquissé sur ses lèvres.

- Eh bien, fit il, je suppose que moi aussi je peux t'aider à te relever… Et à tomber de moins en moins.

Ce fut lui cette fois qui mit une fin à la conversation, pour reprendre la descente. Non pas qu'il se sentait particulièrement gêné, au contraire, il était plus ou moins satisfait… Mais il estimait tout simplement qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire.

Fye, quant à lui, n'avait pas encore bougé, toujours sous un choc léger. Il regardait le brun descendre, d'abord interloqué, puis souriant tendrement. Un véritable rire s'échappa de ses lèvres fines lorsque Kurogané tomba à nouveau en jurant contre un pauvre trou.

Alors, il descendit à son tour, pour s'arrêter à hauteur de son compagnon, qui le regarda depuis terre s'arrêter en un élégant virage.

Kurogané haussa les épaules. Il fallait qu'il s'y fasse avec résignation : il devait tomber. Mais il en avait quand même marre. Aussi prit il sur lui de faire une pause depuis là où il se trouvait, et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour regarder le paysage… Et remarquer que Fye le regardait lui-même en silence.

- Hé. Pars devant si t'en as marre d'attendre, proposa-t-il, je te rejoindr…

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase, sa curiosité s'enflammant lorsque le magicien se déchaussa habilement et rapidement en quelques coups, toujours sans mot dire. Et lorsqu'il voulut relever les yeux des pieds du blond jusqu'à son visage, celui-ci lui était déjà tombé dans les bras, et l'embrassa sans préavis, bras noués autour de son cou.

S'il fut surpris, Kurogané ne le fut pas particulièrement désagréablement… Et se retrouva à rendre le baiser aux lèvres douces et hésitantes. Et puis après tout maintenant, il était dos contre la neige et Fye sur lui, et il avait étrangement plus chaud que froid. Alors, dans la logique du moment, il enlaça le blond en retour pour approfondir le baiser.

Quand ils furent à bout de souffle, leurs lèvres séparées mais ni leur corps ni leurs regards échappés, ils ne purent que se sourire, l'un rougissant, et l'autre…

- Alors, murmura presque le brun sous un léger sourire de loup, la chute a été bonne cette fois ?

Celui du magicien s'agrandit en retour, et il s'entendit répondre dans un souffle chaud :

- Excellente, Kuro-chan. Je crois que je suis bien tombé cette fois… Et bizarrement je ne tiens pas à me relever.

--

_Chansons écoutées en boucle pendant la réalisation de ce chapitre :_

_. Adiemus – Enya  
. On my own – Three days grace  
. Over and over – idem  
. Cuz I can – Pink  
. U and ur hand – idem  
. Centerfold – idem  
. Who knew – idem  
. Storm – Lifehouse_

_Un bon petit mélange, par dessus la fatigue ambiante du moment qui est responsable de mon retard :s Hope you'll like it…_


	9. When I'm a Monster

**Would you love me… ?**

_Nouveau chapitre ici avant Cursum Perficio. Disons que je voulais pas lâcher une idée relativement nette dans ma tête (j'en avais une autre, mais je suis assez versatile x3) pour gratter avec du retard le chapitre 5 de Cursum. Moins inspirée. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer, mais flemme x3 ça va viendre hun, vous en faites pas.  
__Note : j'utilise ici UNE image (SPOILER) du passé de Fye que l'on voit dans un chapitre après le 130 – mais je ne dis pas laquelle, et vu qu'après je fais ce que je veux, si vous n'aimez pas les spoilers vous ne risquez rien  
__RàR à la fin, merci de me lire et de me laisser vos avis, c'est toujours très apprécié :3_

**XxX …When I'm a monster… XxX**

Signe du Destin, ou simple usure du crayon, la mine se brisa. Fye la regarda rouler un court instant sur la feuille de papier avant de tomber au sol. Mais il ne bougea pas. Les pensées s'accumulaient trop dans sa tête pour qu'il puisse regarder la chute d'un air moins absent – et les pensées se faisaient aussi sombres que la pièce.

Il n'avait pourtant pas soupiré ailleurs que dans sa tête, quand le ninja initialement assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre voilée par un rideau opaque se leva brusquement. Sa seule expression suffisait pour comprendre son irritation, mais il envoya tout de même balader une chaise d'un violent coup de pied au passage.

- Ras le bol de cet endroit bordel, grogna-t-il. C'est pas comme ça qu'on va avancer !

Fye ne dit rien, et ne bougea pas de sa chaise. Il se contenta d'observer le ninja se diriger vers la porte sans autre expression qu'une étrange fatigue, et s'appliqua à comprendre les mots de son compagnon. Il avait beau se faire peu à peu au japonais de Kurogané, l'absence de Mokona était tout de même un puissant barrage à toute grande discussion que le magicien affectait particulièrement par leur aptitude à l'empêcher de se plonger dans de sombres pensées. Mais la communication simple et basique passait, c'était déjà ça…

Comme le brun ouvrait la porte dans un mouvement rageur, il parut brusquement se réveiller.

- Où vas-tu ? articula-t-il dans un japonais hésitant.  
- Faire un tour, j'en ai marre, répondit Kurogané sans se retourner.

Le temps que Fye forme dans sa tête une réponse linguistiquement correcte, il était déjà parti, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui.

- Attends je… Voudrais venir… termina vaguement le blond, resté seul.

Il soupira enfin et reporta son regard azur vers la mine de crayon gisant au sol. Ce n'était pas bien grave si Kurogané ne l'avait pas entendu après tout. Sa demande était si… Stupide, sachant qu'il ne devait pas sortir. Le ninja avait même fermé la porte, des fois qu'il reprendrait au magicien de sortir quand même.

Mais ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si les habitants de ce petit village isolé le haïssaient – le craignaient peut-être. Ce n'était pas non plus sa faute si ces gens étaient tous bruns et n'avaient jamais vu de blond. Et c'était encore moins sa faute si sa blondeur irréfutable était venue heurter la superstition des villageois en même temps que son aptitude à créer des « potions magiques ». Sans doute aurait il dû s'en tenir à sa blondeur. Sa présence aurait peut-être été plus ou moins acceptée. Mais il soigna une fillette malade au village. Et seule sa connaissance des soins magiques avait pu la sauver, ce moyen « magique » ayant suffit à effacer toute reconnaissance chez les villageois, pour le ranger au rang des « sorciers ».

Ça c'était vrai, mais tout de même…

Il n'allait pas laisser mourir une enfant juste pour être plus ou moins bien vu des autres… Si ? Le jeune magicien haussa les épaules d'un air abattu. De toute évidence, une mort tragique et douloureuse mais naturelle aurait mieux valu qu'une guérison inespérée et surnaturelle. Fye ne s'était pas attendu à des effusions de gratitude, mais il ne s'était pas non plus attendu à l'effet inverse, naïf qu'il était encore. Si Kurogané n'avait pas été assez proche pour intervenir à temps la dernière fois que le blond était sorti de la petite chambre qu'ils avaient louée, ce dernier aurait aperçu une dernière fois la lueur du jour depuis un bûcher.

La lueur du jour…

Toujours recroquevillé sur sa chaise, Fye tourna le regard vers la seule fenêtre de la chambre. Sa bouche sans sourire esquissa un appel à l'aide, mais aucun son ne troubla le silence aussi opaque que les rideaux qui lui cachaient la lueur du jour depuis la veille. Il était enfermé. Presque captif, dans une cage cachée dont tous connaissaient l'existence.

Il se mordit les lèvres comme les souvenirs morts mais vivants dans sa tête passaient devant ses yeux. Captif. Une prison sombre sans lumière. Il frissonna en se remémorant le froid mordant de cette ancienne prison. Ce temps là était il vraiment mort ? Etait il sorti de cette prison de Céles, à laquelle il avait été voué pour être… Doué de magie ?

Comme la vie se répétait, parfois… Comme les mots brûlants dans le froid revenaient encore, ceux qui l'excluaient, lui arrachaient son humanité avec mépris, pour en faire sans réelle raison un… Monstre. Enfant ou adulte, il serait toujours un monstre, craint et enfermé.

Fye se leva lentement. Sa captivité, même si elle ne visait actuellement qu'à le protéger, lui faisait ressentir une telle torpeur, étrangement mêlée à l'angoisse des souvenirs, qu'il aurait pu mourir sans s'en rendre compte. Et sans Kurogané à ses côtés, il lui arrivait de se demander si ce n'était pas déjà arrivé.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, et écarta timidement d'à peine quelques centimètres les rideaux de tissus épais. Le fin rayon de lumière suffit à l'éblouir. Il laissa finalement retomber le tissu après avoir aperçu quelques villageois guettant sa fenêtre. Kurogané avait pris soin de demander une chambre à l'étage, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas encore parfaitement suffisant.

Un réflexe angoissé le fit s'agripper au rideau. Le blond serrait les dents, mais les souvenirs indésirables se pressaient malgré tout devant ses yeux, et il se revit dans une autre cage, si similaire à l'actuelle par ses ténèbres.

Dehors, personne – rien que le vent indifférent. Tout était comme si même la lumière le fuyait, et quand il tendait la main en rêvant à une autre pour l'aider à se relever, il n'attrapait qu'un barreau. Le vide répondait à ses prières. Plus de larmes, trop avaient déjà coulé.

_Je veux mourir… Je veux mourir…_

_Mais avant…_

_Je veux… être aimé par quelqu'un… Avant… De mourir_

Ses propres mots résonnant dans sa tête le firent brutalement revenir à la réalité, et les barreaux redevinrent des rideaux – épais, mais de simples rideaux. Etre aimé…

Les yeux écarquillés, il ne voyait pourtant pas devant lui. Pourquoi… Pourquoi aucun de ses vœux ne pouvait s'exaucer ? Il ne pouvait plus être aimé… S'il ne voulait faire souffrir personne.

Ses pensées acceptèrent le fait qu'elles étaient braquées sur Kurogané comme une larme, une seule, lui échappait.

_Maman, c'est qui le garçon blond? Pourquoi il est tout seul ?_

Il était au moins débarrassé de cet espoir. Ce sale espoir.

_Ne t'approche pas de lui mon chéri ! Il est dangereux !_

Mais en était il aussi sûr ? Pourquoi continuait il à espérer et apprécier la présence du ninja ? Chérir ses mots, ses grognements même…

_C'est comme… C'est comme un monstre !_

Espérer encore. Pour rien. Espérer de lui… Quoi ?

_Monstre…_

Noyé de mots et d'incohérence, il se détourna en soupirant. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait trouvé un nouveau crayon à défaut de taille crayon, et après avoir gribouillé un peu sans y penser, il alla se réfugier sur la seule chose qui différenciait cette prison de l'autre : le lit.

Le sommeil qui l'emporta fut profond.

--

Quand Kurogané revint, ce fut silencieusement chargé de remords et d'une assiette dans chaque main – initialement une entre les dents pour tourner la clé dans la serrure.

Malgré sa fierté de ninja indépendant, il se demandait comment le magicien allait l'accueillir, après la manière dont il l'avait abandonné seul avec lui-même. Il soupira presque avec exaspération en ouvrant doucement la porte. Après tout, ils étaient coincés dans un village d'abrutis pyromanes prêts à enfumer quiconque leur déplaisait, sans aucune nouvelle des gosses et de la peluche depuis qu'ils avaient débarqué dans ce nouveau monde. Il y avait bien de quoi avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau non ?

Non. Kurogané se frappa mentalement. Fye était dans la même situation que lui, voire même pire puisqu'il ne pouvait même pas se montrer. Il n'avait par conséquent pas à subir les coups d'humeur du brun quand il subissait déjà la haine des villageois et l'isolement. Aussi Kurogané, maintenant calmé, s'en voulait énormément, et à sa grande gêne, cherchait ses mots pour pouvoir… S'excuser auprès du magicien.

Néanmoins, le grand ninja se sentit assez soulagé de trouver ce dernier endormi sur le grand lit de la chambre. Au moins ça lui laissait le temps de chercher comment s'expliquer. Ou s'excuser. Même si, en voyant la chambre fermée, il était aisé de deviner que sortir Fye de là suffirait à gagner sa gratitude éternelle…

Ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire de ses assiettes dans l'immédiat, il finit tout de même par les poser sur la table, pour s'affaler ensuite sur une chaise et allumer une bougie – le tout sans bruit. Il se frotta les tempes un instant, reconsidérant la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Sortir n'avait pas plus fait avancer les choses, et le brun n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il conviendrait de faire.

Lui et Fye ne possédaient pas beaucoup d'argent, et vu la suspicion des villageois, n'avaient pas vraiment la possibilité d'en gagner. De ce fait, quitter ce maudit village pour partir à l'aveuglette à la recherche des gamins et du manjuu – puisse-t-il ne rien leur être arrivé à ces trois là – ne paraissait pas être la meilleure chose à faire.

Il émit un grognement frustré dans ses réflexions. Rester sur place était pour l'instant le plus prudent, mais pas le plus efficace ; voilà deux jours qu'ils étaient là, et il n'avait rien appris de nouveau sur la possibilité qu'une petite princesse, un jeune garçon et une peluche aux oreilles de lapin blanche traîneraient dans les parages. C'était à s'arracher les cheveux devant les habitants de cette région déprimante.

Son regard s'attarda sur la silhouette du magicien. Il dormait toujours, son visage enfoui dans l'oreiller comme il en avait l'habitude. Kurogané avait toujours associé cette position à celle de quelqu'un qui s'effondre sur son lit pour éclater en sanglots, aussi ne réprimait il jamais une réaction de panique, vite réprimée cependant, en apercevant Fye dormir ainsi. A vrai dire, de son sommeil, tout profond qu'il était, n'émanait jamais cette sensation de paix habituelle.

Perdu dans de nouvelles réflexions en fixant le blond, il s'interrogea sur cette panique qui le prenait sans raison. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien craindre ainsi ? Voir Fye en train de pleurer ?

Fye pleurer…

Le ninja n'avait jamais assisté à une telle scène, bien qu'il se doutât que le magicien ravalait fermement ses pleurs, une trop grande tristesse se lisant toujours dans ses yeux et par-dessus son sourire. Mais Kurogané haussa les sourcils. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas très certain de ce qu'il ferait ou serait capable de faire si un jour il voyait Fye… Pleurer.

Alors soudain, la vue de ce dernier face cachée contre l'oreiller lui parut étrangement insoutenable, et, ne trouvant pas de meilleur prétexte, il se leva dans l'intention de le réveiller avant que ce qu'il avait monté ne refroidisse.

Et marcha sur des feuilles éparpillées par terre.

Surpris, il se baissa pour en ramasser quelques unes, en se demandant pourquoi Fye avait jeté par terre les dessins qu'il avait faits. Après tout, il avait passé son temps à ça… Dessiner, gardé silencieux par le problème d'une communication laborieuse entre eux deux.

Il en profita alors pour jeter un œil curieux sur ce qui avait occupé le blond pendant tout ce temps, et ne tarda pas à reconnaître en effet le trait fin et habile de son compagnon. Tandis qu'il observait un simple croquis de la chambre, il sourit légèrement. Fye était réellement doué. Le réalisme à la fois simple et élaboré de ses traits donnait l'impression de tenir un monde entre ses mains… Prenant alors une dimension presque gênante pour le spectateur.

Le ninja prit une autre feuille, et cette fois resta en arrêt.

Celle-ci était recouverte d'inscriptions fébriles, d'un alphabet que Kurogané ne connaissait pas mais reconnut comme étant celui de Fye. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui avait le plus retenu son attention ; au centre de la feuille, une espèce de haute fenêtre était représentée, presque semblable à celle de la chambre à ceci près qu'elle n'avait pas de rideaux, mais… Des barreaux. Le dessin était sombre, comme si la pièce représentée était quasi-plongée dans l'ombre.

Intrigué, le brun regarda les autres feuilles, mais il les survola en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus que de simples croquis et portraits souvent inachevés. Quand la dernière retint à nouveau son attention.

Un enfant était dessiné cette fois, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses longs cheveux clairs lui recouvrant le visage que Fye avait violemment raturé, de sorte qu'il était impossible de le reconnaître. Mais ce qui avait surtout étonné le ninja, c'était les kanjis tracés avec l'extrême application d'un désespoir qui ne dure que trop, juste à côté.

Monstre.

Un mot que Fye avait dû apprendre comme d'autres.

Son regard se détourna de la feuille pour aller se poser sur Fye lui-même, qui se réveillait doucement…

--

Fye ouvrit lentement les yeux, prenant peu à peu conscience qu'il n'était plus seul dans la chambre. Certain d'avance qu'il s'agissait de Kurogané, il prit le temps de se relever et de préparer son sourire, avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour faire face au ninja.

Mais son sourire se défit à l'instant où il aperçut ce même ninja, des feuilles de papier dans les mains, et regard ardent braqué sur lui.

LES feuilles.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Fye pour réagir, par pur instinct, et Kurogané ne fit aucun mouvement lorsqu'il lui arracha les feuilles des mains. Et quand ensuite il se tint, gêné, devant lui, sans plus savoir quoi faire ni comment expliquer son geste avec des mots japonais, esquissant tant bien que mal un sourire de sauvegarde, le brun se contenta de garder posés sur lui ses yeux de feux encore un court instant qu'il brisa en se détournant vers la table.

Alors seulement le jeune magicien remarqua les deux assiettes sur ladite table, à laquelle Kurogané s'était assis, suggérant à son compagnon de faire de même. Ce qu'il fit, mais non sans plier les feuilles et les poser discrètement dans un coin auparavant, tout en perfectionnant son sourire.

En se retrouvant face à son assiette, Fye se rendit compte qu'il était affamé, et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait n'était pas pour déplaire. Mais lorsqu'il tendit la main pour attraper des couverts, il découvrit avec horreur… Que c'était des baguettes…

Evidemment, il fallait s'en douter. Face à ces deux stupides bâtons qu'il ne savait absolument pas maîtriser, Fye sentit ce qu'il lui restait de moral vaciller. Jetant un coup d'œil furtif au ninja pour s'assurer que celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué son embarras d'ordre pratique, il revint à son assiette et ses baguettes et serra ses dernières dans sa main d'un air décidé – mais surtout affamé.

Malheureusement, la faim ne faisait pas faire de miracle… Et sa première tentative pour attraper un de ces beignets fut un échec complet, qui fit tomber plusieurs grains de riz de l'assiette sous le regard sûrement atterré du ninja – mangeant par ailleurs sans problème. Mais le blond ne releva pas la tête, et essaya de rire. A voir l'état de son assiette, on croirait qu'il ne savait pas manger !

Enfin, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses : cette opération alimentation aux baguettes l'obligeait à se concentrer sur son assiette, et à oublier l'étouffement qu'il ressentait dans ce silence et cette pénombre malgré la bougie. En souriant à s'en faire mal, il s'amusait tant bien que mal à se répéter que l'on pouvait guérir de tout. Même de la claustrophobie. Mais oui. On pouvait même manger avec des baguettes. Kurogané y parvenait impeccablement après tout, donc c'était possible.

- Fye.

L'interpellé releva la tête de son assiette, surpris que ledit ninja brise le silence.

- Oui ?

Mais en voyant que les deux yeux rouges le fixaient intensément, il fut pris de malaise en se rappelant des dessins. Voulait il lui parler de ça ? Lui demander des explications ? Que pourrait il bien lui dire, sur ces gribouillis réalisés dans un moment d'incarcération à rendre fou… Après tout son japonais était encore laborieux, il pouvait prétendre ne pas trouver ses mots…

- Je suis désolé.  
- Quoi ?

Fye oublia un instant ses baguettes devant le sérieux du ninja.

- Je suis désolé, répéta ce dernier avec insistance. Pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça.

Cette fois, après les quelques secondes nécessaires à la compréhension des mots étrangers de Kurogané, le blond revint à peu près de sa surprise – mais pas complètement. Kurogané, s'excuser ? Ce n'était vraiment, vraiment pas son genre. Fye le dévisagea dubitativement, pas réellement convaincu. Il n'avait même pas imaginé une seule seconde des excuses… Généralement, le ninja ne s'attardait pas vraiment sur ce genre de considérations. Alors, pourquoi maintenant ?

- Qu'est ce que t'as ? grommela le brun, gêné par le silence observateur du magicien. T'as compris ce que j'ai dit non ?

Fye hocha doucement la tête, et essaya de sourire légèrement. Mais l'idée que ce soit la pitié qui ait pu pousser Kurogané à s'excuser pour un comportement agressif envers lui germait peu à peu dans son esprit… Et cela lui serra le cœur. La pitié... Mais oui, bien sûr, il avait pitié de cette pauvre petite chose pitoyable qu'il était… Kurogané… Pas lui… Pas le moindre sentiment envers lui, ni négatif ni positif, rien, juste de l'indifférence… Si cela pouvait être possible… Ce serait tellement moins douloureux.

- Bon, soupira le ninja, coupant court aux réflexions fatiguées et égarées du magicien, c'est pas grave, mange.

Ces quelques mots rappelèrent sa faim au blond, qui força avec application ses pensées sur ses baguettes. Juste les baguettes. Rien que les baguettes – quelque chose de dur, de vrai, de concret. Un rappel à la réalité, quelle qu'elle soit.

Renonçant pour ce soir à essayer de se servir normalement de ces dernières, il reprit sa bonne vieille méthode, et piqua un beignet avec les deux morceaux de bois, à la manière d'un couteau. Satisfait, il porta sa récolte à la bouche. Comme quoi, on pouvait faire de tout avec n'importe…

- Hé ? Fye ?

_- Quoi, le gamin blond là ? On l'a sorti de prison ?  
__- Oui, il est probable qu'il devienne le nouveau Mage Royal !  
__- Hé ! Comme quoi, on peut faire de tout avec n'importe quoi !_

Fye se secoua brusquement. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? C'était l'isolement qui le rendait aussi… Brouillon dans sa tête ? Son regard azur croisa deux yeux feu fortement interrogateurs, et il remarqua qu'il avait perdu son beignet. Décidemment…

Il essaya de reprendre la manœuvre, mais il se rendit compte que sa main tremblait légèrement. Il devenait fou. Ce n'était plus possible. S'il restait encore enfermé ainsi, il allait craquer. Son masque… Son abri… Tout allait se briser… Et devant Kurogané.

Non.

Il ne fallait pas. Il devait… Juste tenir. Il inspira le plus calmement possible comme pour effacer les images et les paroles qui venaient encore se brouiller dans sa tête.

_Je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance… Il n'a pas l'air de savoir se maîtriser._

- Fye ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Il sursauta violemment.

- K… Kuro-chan ? bredouilla-t-il en reportant son attention sur celui-ci.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? T'es plus blanc que jamais.  
- Oh r… Rien, je suis encore fatigué. Je pense que…  
- Tu devrais manger.

Fye posa son regard sur les baguettes. Ce n'était peut-être pas la peine d'insister pour ce soir, son assiette semblait déjà avoir été rasée par un raz-de-marée.

- Non, je n'ai pas faim, répondit il alors. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Kuro-pon.

Et il se leva sans attendre pour se diriger vers le lit, reprendre la place qu'il avait quittée semble-t-il à tort quelques minutes auparavant.

Il venait à peine de s'y asseoir que le bruit d'une chaise que l'on repousse lui fit à nouveau reporter son attention vers la table, et sans qu'il comprenne d'où et pourquoi, Kurogané était déjà assis à côté de lui, son assiette à la main.

- T'as rien mangé de la journée, idiot, grogna-t-il.

Et sous l'air ébahi de Fye, il prit habilement un beignet entre ses baguettes pour l'amener à la bouche de celui-ci.

--

Le silence n'avait été qu'à peine troublé, mais cela suffit pour faire s'ouvrir deux yeux rouges vigilants dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

Kurogané tendit tout d'abord l'oreille, sans bouger encore. C'était bien ça. Un gémissement étouffé l'avait réveillé. Son sang se glaça presque dans ses veines. Fye. Le magicien à qui il tournait le dos dans le grand lit qu'ils avaient été obligés de partager s'agitait légèrement entre les draps, emportant même les couvertures avec lui, mais le ninja n'y faisait plus attention.

Lentement, celui-ci se redressa pour jeter un œil vers le blond. Il était toujours couché sur le ventre, mais sa tête posée de côté sur l'oreiller laissait pour une fois entrevoir une partie de son visage. Quelques mèches blondes y retombaient, et pourtant Kurogané pouvait certifier à sa respiration et à ses yeux fermés que Fye dormait.

Pas réellement en paix cependant. Ses mains serraient l'oreiller, et en se penchant dans l'obscurité, Kurogané se rendit compte que son visage était crispé, et qu'il transpirait légèrement.

- A… Ar bith…

Le brun écarquilla les yeux en entendant le bredouillement de son compagnon, toujours endormi. Visiblement, il faisait un cauchemar… Mais Kurogané ne pouvait pas comprendre ses mots. Il ne pouvait qu'en saisir l'émotion et l'angoisse qui en émanaient, et cela lui suffit pour se demander s'il valait mieux qu'il réveille ou non le blond.

- Le… Le do thoil… Aonarach…

Fye commença alors à s'agiter. Les couvertures s'empêtrèrent entre ses jambes comme il se retournait sans cesser de gémir, prier, appeler dans un langage que Kurogané ne pouvait comprendre. Ce dernier tenta de le calmer, sans le réveiller brusquement, et posa une main sur son épaule, l'empêchant ainsi de trop s'agiter sans le bloquer.

- ça va, Fye, murmura-t-il sur le ton le plus rassurant qu'il puisse émettre. Ça va aller.  
- Gn… Arracht…

Ce dernier mot frappa Kurogané.

Arracht…

_- Ne, Kuro-chan, comment on les appelle ?  
__- De quoi, ces monstres ? Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire un cours de langue quand on est encerclés par une dizaine de bestioles qui veulent nous bouffer ?  
__- Nani ? Monstres ? Ce sont des « monstres » Kuro-pon ?  
__- Raah, mais oui ! Des monstres, des créatures qui ne sont pas humaines, qui font peur en général ! Ça va là, tu comprends ?  
__- Monstre… Oui Kuro-chan, merci !  
__- Bon, tu vas peut-être penser à te défendre alors. Que… ATTENTION A DROITE IDIOT !  
__- Tu parles trop vite Kuro-pipi !  
__- C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE DISCUTER ! T'AS FAILLI CREVER ABRUTI !  
__- Mh… Tu sais, Kuro-rin, si j'ai bien compris ce que ça veut dire, « monstre » chez moi, on dit « Arracht »._

Arracht…

Instantanément, Kurogané repensa aux dessins que Fye ne souhaitait visiblement pas qu'il voie. Monstre. Pourquoi ce mot hantait-il le magicien ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec les insultes que lui avaient gracieusement offert les villageois en s'apercevant qu'en plus d'être blond il était magicien ? Le ninja resta perplexe, et écarta pensivement quelques mèches blondes du beau visage étrangement crispé de Fye.

A dire vrai, ce dernier ne s'était pas montré particulièrement en forme depuis, même son faux sourire habituellement sans faille vacillait. Bon, il était normal de ne pas avoir le moral au beau fixe en étant obligé de s'enfermer et de se cacher de la lumière du jour, mais ce n'était pas réellement la première fois qu'ils devaient rester cachés quelques temps dans un endroit peu agréable… Quoique…

Kurogané regarda tour à tour les rideaux fermés et le visage du magicien qui, après s'être vaguement calmé, s'agitait à nouveau. Fye devait vraiment péter un plomb là dedans. Le ninja était resté les trois quarts du temps à ses côtés, mais cela ne suffisait vraisemblablement pas ; Fye se refusait à parler de ses problèmes, quitte à s'étouffer avec.

Et c'était sûrement ce qui allait arriver s'il ne pouvait pas sortir à l'air libre et prendre à nouveau un peu de distance.

- Fye… appela-t-il doucement.

Il considéra, songeur, le visage plus que troublé du blond, et le frôla très légèrement de sa main… A peine, juste pour sentir le contact de sa peau, sentir qu'il était bien là et qu'il était le seul à rêver. Mais Kurogané avait du mal à comprendre. Du mal à interpréter les sentiments qui naissaient en lui suite à ces réflexions ; colère, doute, peine… Et douleur.

Et quand Fye se mit à crier dans son sommeil, il comprit qu'il était déjà plus que lié au magicien, jusqu'à ne pas supporter la douleur de l'autre, et il l'appela plus fort en le secouant pour le réveiller. N'importe quoi, mais qu'il se réveille et voie qu'il ne risquait rien… Avec lui.

--

- Fye ! FYE !

Il entendait son nom résonner dans sa tête, dans son esprit, et même dans son corps. Il était perdu, entre des milliers de voix et de visages qui l'encerclaient. Il ne pouvait pas se cacher, nulle part, il n'y avait plus d'abri, et les accusations le rendaient fou.

- FYE !

Le trou noir dans lequel il se trouvait lui parut brusquement moins immense en reconnaissant la voix.

- Kurogané ?

Il se tourna et se retourna, mais il ne voyait toujours que du noir, tandis que les autres voix semblaient s'éloigner. Kurogané… Où était il, pourquoi ? S'il devait mourir, s'il devait partir un jour, même si son vœu n'était pas exaucé et s'il ne l'aimait pas, lui l'aimerait… Parce qu'il ne pouvait rien contre ça.

Quel que soit le monde, quels que soient les risques, il prendrait tout sur lui parce que le simple fait de l'entendre, l'appeler, l'imaginer, le voir… Lui donnait une raison d'avoir été là. Vivant.

Mais humain signifie digne d'amour.

Soudain, il eut l'impression de tomber, tomber vers les voix – celles qui répétaient sur tous les tons ces reproches et ces insultes si horriblement indéniables.

_Monstre._

Il cria, et même s'il ne s'entendit pas, il su qu'il appelait Kurogané.

- Fye !

Brusquement, il prit conscience que ses yeux étaient fermés, qu'il était dans un lit et que des mains le tenaient fermement par les épaules.

- Fye !

Il les ouvrit, et il aperçut celui qu'il cherchait.

- K… Kuro-chan… murmura-t-il.

Le ninja l'observait, un profond soulagement se lisant clairement sur son visage. Il était assis à ses côtés, et ses mains ne quittèrent pas ses épaules tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelques mots.

Mots que le magicien ne comprit pas. Son propre soulagement laissant soudain place à de la stupeur, il se rappela que lui et Kurogané n'avaient pas la même langue, et que le Japonais lui était encore difficile. L'incompréhension totale dans laquelle il se trouvait dans la pénombre, la barrière qui s'était marquée entre lui et le brun lui sautèrent aux yeux.

Et ce fut de trop.

Des larmes humidifièrent ses yeux écarquillés, et il les sentit inconsciemment couler sur ses joues, avant d'éclater en sanglot et de s'accrocher avec détresse au ninja.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, tout s'effondrait et il ne pouvait pas retenir le moindre sanglot, s'agrippant autant que possible à Kurogané, et se mordant les lèvres à en saigner. Plus, il n'en pouvait plus.

Il avait craqué. Et bien qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il le regrettait amèrement.

Quand deux bras forts répondirent à son étreinte. Le brun, étant resté de marbre, comme pétrifié, jusque là, prit Fye dans ses bras pour le serrer sans compter contre lui. Ce geste surprit tellement ce dernier que pendant un bref instant, ses larmes coulèrent moins nombreuses et en silence.

- Kuro… Chan… articula-t-il d'une voix étranglée.  
- ça va, j'suis là, répondit le ninja d'une voix bourrue, témoignant de son embarras. Laisse toi aller, si tu en as besoin.

Mais Fye se redressa légèrement, pour l'observer à travers ses yeux humides. Il resta silencieux en lisant l'inquiétude visible sur le visage pourtant – presque – comme d'habitude de son compagnon, même lorsqu'une large main vint se poser délicatement sur son visage, essuyant quelques larmes au passage.

Kurogané soupira.

- Tu disais que pleurer quand on en a besoin pouvait être une force, dit il. C'est sûrement vrai… Mais te voir pleurer m'affaiblit moi, tout de même.

Ces mots firent sourire le blond à travers ses larmes qui ne coulaient plus.

- Tu ne devrais pas… T'affaiblir pour les larmes d'une créature qui fait peur, articula-t-il péniblement.  
- Monstre, hein ? Quelle connerie…  
- Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux faire, Kuro-chan...

Fye baissa les yeux, alors que Kurogané reprenait, la colère grondant sous sa voix :

- Non Fye, je ne sais pas tout ce que tu peux faire, mais je sais ce que JE peux faire. Je ne connais pas non plus ta langue, mais je l'apprendrai, et tu perfectionneras ton japonais, ce qui te connaissant devrait aller vite. – Il passa sa main sous le menton du magicien pour le forcer à soutenir son regard. – Alors ne t'imagines pas que je laisserai quoique ce soit nous séparer. Pas même les mots des autres !

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il se leva, et sous l'air stupéfié, presque horrifié de Fye, il écarta brusquement les rideaux. Le matin se levait à peine au-dehors, et pourtant la légère lueur suffit à éblouir le blond, qui s'en protégea de ses bras.

Mais cette surprise ne dura pas. Kurogané le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte.

- Ku… Kuro-chan, où va-t-on ?  
- Dehors.  
- Mais… Les villageois… !  
- Au diable les villageois, ils vont définitivement entendre ma façon de penser.

Et comme le ninja l'entraînait vers les escaliers, Fye se prit à sourire… Légèrement… Puis de plus en plus. Une dernière larme perlait encore au coin de son œil gauche. Et quand il dégagea brusquement son bras, Kurogané se retourna vers lui… Suffisamment pour que Fye lui saute dans les bras, l'étreignant comme il n'avait jamais étreint personne.

- Ben… ça a l'air d'aller mieux, marmonna le brun, sa gêne marquant de rouge ses joues tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de la taille de Fye.  
- Kuro-pon… fit ce dernier sans répondre, sa tête posée sur l'épaule du ninja. T'as peut-être raison… Si j'étais un monstre, je ne pourrais pas t'aimer.

Humain signifie digne d'aimer.

Et en sentant Kurogané l'embrasser, Fye se dit qu'il était définitivement prêt à défendre cet amour jusqu'à la fin… Quelle qu'elle soit.

--

_Chansons écoutées pendant la réalisation de ce trop long OS :_

_. Forgiven – Within temptation  
. The Cross – Within temptation  
__. All I need – Within temptation  
. Sos - Abba_

_(note : j'y connais rien en kanji mais c'est pas grave x3 Et j'ai encore utilisé du gaëlique pour Fye – juste pour dire que j'ai rien inventé :3)_

_(note2 : il m'aura fait suer ce chapitre. Surtout pour le terminer en un temps record – sisi, je l'avais promis pour hier soir. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira au moins…)_

**XxX RàR XxX**

**Martelca : **et ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes! Le snow est en effet un thème choisi sans innocence x3 Et tu te doutes sûrement que je comprends parfaitement le point de vue de Kurogané ! J'ai pensé à lui et Fye souvent, chaque fois que mes fesses rencontraient inévitablement une énième plaque de verglas… Voilà au moins un One qui m'aura fait souffrir ! J'me suis cassée le cul pour çui là x3

**Zoro-kun : **Merci :3 Le coup de la métaphore, je n'ai aucun mérite, j'avoue. Quand on tombe toutes les 10 secondes et qu'on possède un certain cynisme naturel tout en apprenant avec des potes qui se démerdent comme Fye, on développe une certaine habileté à faire métaphores sur métaphores, vannes et comparaisons subtiles. D'ailleurs, je vous ai évité la question existentielle principale de mon séjour montagnard : a-t-on la même douleur aux fesses quand on se fait enc… ?(j'en connais qui vont me sauter dessus pour un lemon…)

**Mystala : **Pauvre KuroKuro, j'ai reporté ma frustration sur lui :3 Mais c'est vrai que c'est tellement délectable de le faire tomber lui aussi… /se planque dans un bunker/ Contente de voir que je ne te déçois pas ! Merci pour ta review :3 (plus qu'un /fière/ )

**Sanji-kun : **C'est… C'est vrai ?? Fanfikeuse préférée /en pleure/ TT Merciii tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir (l) Tout ça grâce à Kurowanko qui se ramasse sur les fesses et Fye qui surfe comme un dieu (l) (pauvre seme x3) Encore merci :3 Je suis d'accord concernant Fye : habile comme il est, il ne peut qu'être un dieu du snowboard. (lui TT)

**Maeve Fantaisie : **décidemment, les fangirls sont de vraies sadiques :3 (moi la première mais bon) L'image de Kurokuro se cassant la gueule lamentablement vous délecte toutes x3 Pauvre seme, il a du soucis à se faire uhuhu. Je suis heureuse de ne toujours pas te décevoir avec mes fics mamselle :3 Et c'est bien vrai : Heureusement que Kuro-chan est là pour Fyefye :3

**Irissia87 : **mdr je le savais que l'image de Kuro-chan perpétuellement cul par terre vous faisait toutes fantasmer ! x3 Pour celle de Fye qui tombe dans les bras du ninja, je suis tout aussi d'accord uhu. J'aurais bien voulu avoir un Fye pour me sauter dessus moi aussi. Mais j'avais que mes potes pour me regarder d'un air inquiet du style « ça y est elle craque, elle va nous bouffer ». La planète manque de Fye. Merci pour ta nouvelle review miss, ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies mon « travail » :3

**Mylène : **bien d'accord, il faut tomber de temps en temps :3 Et puis je sais plus qui disait « ce qui fait notre grandeur n'est pas de ne jamais tomber, mais de se relever après être tombé ». /se la pète/ M'enfin, ça dépend de la chute quand même uh.

(et puis pauvre planche, pauvre planche… Elle a que ce qu'elle mérite, la planche du diable x3) Merci à toi pour ta review !

**Na Shao : **vraiment heureuse de te plaire :3 Mais tout ça, c'est grâce à Kuro-wan et Fye – un couple formidable Merci beaucoup !

**Gody : **Bien sûr que je continue :3 Il reste encore un chapitre et la boucle est bouclée ! Merci !

**Poiro : **Mon style s'améliore ? Exactement l'effet désiré, enfin TT Merci beaucoup ! J'avoue que j'ai un faible aussi pour ce chapitre 8, mais ce doit être à cause du vécu. On s'attache :3  
Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire pour la profondeur, et c'est un peu ce que j'ai cherché à creuser encore dans ce 9ème chapitre. Quant à savoir si c'est réussi, euh… Qui ne tente rien n'a rien mh x3 Bref, merci encore ! (et vive le fluff qui met de bonne humeur :3 Faudra que j'essaie de faire un truc déprimant sans chialer toute seule devant mon pc un jour…)


	10. I need you to love me

**Would you love me… ?**

_Bon, seules celles qui lisent comme moi les derniers chapitres sortant au Japon peuvent me comprendre : je suis traumatisée. Du coup je n'arrive pas à finir Cursum Perficio, et même ici je galère TT Donc, je me suis dit « Il te faut du happy end à la pelle ! ». Alors me voilà. Je viens terminer Would You love me, parce que comme vous le savez, le 10ème chapitre est le dernier ! Bref, j'espère que vous aurez l'occasion d'en profiter (autrement dit, j'espère ne pas avoir foiré mon coup), et on se retrouve à la fin!_

**XxX ...But I need you to love me... XxX**

Après tout, ça n'avait pas été un parcours sans encombres. Ni d'ailleurs une voie toute faite avec des indications à tous les tournants. Non, ça n'avait pas été facile. Et pour tout dire, Kurogané n'aurait jamais espéré en arriver… Là.

Là, c'était un aboutissement rêvé, et pourtant désespéré. C'était la fin d'une guerre, de toutes ces batailles remportées ou non qui avaient laissé des traces, des blessures à présent cicatrisée, peu à peu. C'était une lumière afin atteinte – le bout d'un voyage dont on se demande, chaque jour qui passe, si on a vraiment un but avant de chercher à l'atteindre. C'était un sourire, des pleurs et des rires étrangement mêlés… Un soulagement et un abandon heureux.

C'était Fye dans ses bras.

Le ninja tourna ses yeux ouverts à travers la nuit vers le blond blotti dans ses bras. La seule vision du visage épanoui du magicien lui fit reprendre conscience de la réalité de son rêve : Fye était bien là avec lui, en train de dormir comme un bienheureux, sa tête blonde posée sur le torse nu de Kurogané, leurs deux corps blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un état semblable.

Combien avait-il fallu souffrir d'espoirs dans des regards tendres, et de douleurs dans des regards fuyants ? Fye n'était pas un personnage des plus accessibles… Ni des plus faciles à vivre, à vrai dire.

Kurogané passa doucement sa main sur les fins cheveux blonds, doucement, afin de ne pas l'extirper d'un sommeil qui pour une fois paraissait agréable. Et comme il se perdait dans sa contemplation rêveuse, il entendit Fye murmurer dans son sommeil le désormais doux surnom de _« Kuro… »_, et sa main dans les cheveux blonds se fit caresse d'une tendresse qui ne le surprenait plus lui-même. Il maudit presque cependant son cœur de rater encore des battements tandis le jeune magicien se blottissait encore davantage dans ses bras, à la manière d'un chaton endormi qui rechercherait inconsciemment la chaleur.

Conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver le sommeil dans l'immédiat avec un cœur aussi capricieux quand il s'agissait de câliner un certain blondinet, Kurogané reporta son regard satisfait vers le plafond, sans cependant le voir. Un sourire qu'il se refusait de qualifier de béat éclairait son visage de dur à cuire dans l'obscurité.

Et comme ses pensées ne pouvaient s'éloigner de son magicien, il repensa à lui, à eux, depuis le début. Ce _début_, ce premier regard farouche et méfiant entre eux.

Ils avaient tous deux… Peut-être pas clairement _changé_, mais tout au moins _compris _certaines choses. Sur les sentiments. Sur leur vie. Sur le but réel de leur voyage. Sur eux, tout simplement.

Et dès le début, Fye, c'était un blondinet super actif, toujours joyeux et enthousiaste… Du moins en apparence. Car pour en avoir une lui-même, Kurogané avait parfaitement vu la carapace dont il se dotait en permanence. Et il avait percé cette même carapace en regardant dans deux yeux d'un bleu infiniment plus purs que des larmes de cristal ; il avait vu un magicien cruellement blessé, qui se protégeait derrière des mensonges de toutes sortes. Des mensonges qui faisaient se refléter dans ses comportements l'idée qu'il n'était _jamais le même_.

Fye, c'était d'abord « ce magicien stupide », qui se préoccupait autant de lui-même qu'un pigeon se préoccuperait d'un canard. Qui avait décidé qu'il était bien trop blessé pour blesser les autres, et que sa vie n'était qu'une flamme de bougie qu'on exposerait au vent sans s'inquiéter. Et c'était un point qui énervait tout particulièrement Kurogané, que Fye, combien même un certain ninja s'inquièterait beaucoup trop pour lui, _ne se souciait jamais de lui-même_.

Fye, c'était un menteur qui déchirait le cœur d'un autre menteur – un faux joyeux qui peinait un faux dur à cuire. Son beau visage était constamment brisé par de multiples sortes de sourires forcés, points principaux de l'élaboration de sa carapace, et par cette défiance qu'il dégageait ainsi, il éloignait toujours un peu plus de sa vie et sans en avoir l'air un ninja qui n'en pouvait plus de tant de _bonheur feint_.

Fye, Fye, Fye… Toujours lointain, qu'importe le nombre de fois que l'on murmurait ou criait son nom. Il était à lui-même l'art de s'attacher aux gens en les empêchant de s'attacher en retour ; brisé par les autres en silence, refusant de briser lui-même. Tout ça, derrière un océan de larmes retenu derrière deux grands yeux perdus, des mensonges pour _n'être proche de personne_.

Mais malgré les peines passées, Fye, c'était, tous mensonges confondus, une véritable âme innocente, pure, douce, même si brisée. Mille fois, Kurogané avait espéré faire naître un vrai sourire sur son visage, mille fois, le même ninja avait souhaité le rendre heureux. Véritablement heureux. Et l'entendre, pour toujours, rire de ce rire clair, insouciant, réel… Ce rire _un petit peu gamin, enfantin_.

Et ce souhait, Kurogané le gardait en lui, comme une promesse finalement, malgré toutes les différences, toutes les barrières qui existaient entre eux deux. A quel jeu le Destin avait-il joué en faisant se rencontrer deux personnes d'un monde différent ? Un mode de vie différent, une perception différente, _une langue différente_.

Combien de temps, oui, combien de temps avait-il attendu que Fye accepte cette promesse ? Pour qu'il se laisse enfin aller contre lui, définitivement, et ne se _cache plus derrière des mensonges_…

Qu'il comprenne, que même s'il tombait encore, Kurogané serait là pour l'aider à se relever. Que c'était comme cela que tout aurait dû être dès le début, même si le ninja lui-même avait eu ses propres réflexions avant de comprendre – comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas ne rien faire lorsque ce foutu magicien _se regardait tomber sans plus broncher_.

Une très douce et très légère brise entra par la fenêtre ouverte pour soulever quelque peu les rideaux de la chambre, et Kurogané serra machinalement plus fort contre lui ce blondinet de magicien dont il était définitivement amoureux ; de lui, personne d'autre, lui comme il était, des défauts aux qualités, lui dessous la carapace. Lui, dont la blessure la plus profonde avait été de croire que les pouvoirs qu'il renfermait faisaient de lui _un monstre_.

Il n'y a pas de blessure que l'on ne guérit pas. Et Kurogané avait autant besoin de Fye que Fye avait besoin de Kurogané.

- Kuro-chan… Tu ne dors pas ?

L'interpellé tourna son regard de feu pour rencontrer deux yeux de glace – les faire fondre et puis éteindre un feu. Fye, à moitié réveillé, observait son ninja avec un bonheur _réel _qui allumait des étincelles dans ses yeux. Kurogané sourit à nouveau à cette vue, et sans répondre à une question qui demandait de toute façon plus de l'attention qu'une réponse, il l'embrassa – oh, doucement, comme pour effleurer un rêve sans le détruire.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il tout de même.

Ravi et rougissant d'entendre ces mots d'un ninja habituellement peu… bavard, le blond reposa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Puis, ses yeux fixèrent le vide un instant, considérant peut-être en silence à son tour le long chemin qu'il avait fallu parcourir avant de pouvoir faire jouer en toute paix tout amour ses fins doigts blancs sur la poitrine forte et hâlée de Kurogané.

Et comme il fermait ses yeux sur un tendre sourire, un seul murmure traversa ces mêmes lèvres.

- Merci.

_Your love makes me forget what i have been  
your love makes me see who i really am  
your love makes me forget what i have been_

_But i need you to love me, and i  
I won't keep my heart from you this time  
and i'll stop this pretending that i can  
somehow deserve what i already have  
i need you to love me_

_Barlow Girl_

--

**XxX RàR et Bouclage d'une Série XxX**

Oh, mais, je, oh, my gods, j'en pleure TT Le site m'a boudé et ne m'a pas transféré par mail les dernières reviews reçues, du coup je les lis à peine ! Vous me noyez sur un torrent de reviews adorables TT Mais j'pleure pas d'abord, chuis une dure à cuire moi TT Snurfl.

Bon, ben comme la série se termine ici, je tiens à dire quelques mots (encore, tuez la enfin x3) avant de répondre le mieux possible (c'est-à-dire sans en rater aucune du haut de ma bigleusité particulière) à chacune d'entre vous (ou chacun, j'sais pas, sorry dans le doute).

Bref, même si les chapitres se sont succédés avec un laps de temps à chaque fois plus ou moins long – surtout long pour être honnête -, j'ai toujours pris énormément de plaisir à écrire cette série, d'abord par pur fangirlisme et goût de l'écriture, ensuite parce que vous êtes des lectrices/lecteurs fantastic :3 Et qu'écrire pour vous, faire en sorte autant que possible de ne pas vous décevoir, créé un chouette petit nuage qui me permet de m'évader de mes contraintes :3 Mais on dirait que je vous quitte pour toujours là x3 Nanan, on se retrouve pour ceusses qui veulent encore de moi dans bien d'autres séries et one-shot sûrement à venir – j'assume si bien mon fangirlisme, vous comprenez… En attendant, je suis en plein alphabet avec **L'abc d'un paradoxe **et angst à venir (sisi) avec **Cursum Perficio**. Oh, et puis peut-être quelques traductions… Of course.

Voilà donc, merci à tous et/ou toutes :3 Pour terminer, si j'osais… **Pourriez-vous me dire quel chapitre vous avez préféré, et pourquoi ?** ça m'aiderait beaucoup pour ce qui me reste d'aventure littéraire, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs :3 (la miss **Poiroo** a commencé d'ailleurs (l) kissu)

**Zoro-kun : **T'as raison, il faut que Fye profite des bras de Kuro-toutou pour le consoler et là t'auras un lem… euh x3 Un lemon ? Non j'ai pas vu, où ça ? x3 Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre, j'espère que tu aimes toujours… :3 (nonon, mes chevilles vont super bien je t'assure ! … Bon, la tête un peu moins peut-être mais bon x3)

**Tammy : **c'est vrai que je fais beaucoup dans le cute didonc x3 Mais si ça te plait, tant mieux :3

**Kingsoren : **kyah le défi est chaque fois plus important ! Misons que ce dernier chapitre (nah pas plus ici désolée :s) sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! (mais ne cours pas trop partout, on se fait mal facilement dans une maison :3)

**Cécé : **j'avoue, j'ai versé des larmes (intérieures) un peu moi aussi… Mais faut pas le dire x3 Ou ma réputation de fangirl sadique est foutue x3 En tout cas, merci !

**Mystala : **my gods, j'ai fait pleurer tout le monde et j'ai même pas fait de l'angst, je n'aurai jamais le cœur à en faire ! Mais bien sûr, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi : Fye est loiiin d'être un monstre. Les monstres, ce sont ceux qui en voient partout ;3 Bisous pareil, merciii !

**Irissia87 : **plus sombre, mais y a d'la happy end, merci Kuro :3 Je continue, je continue, merci pour tes encouragements :3

**Clover-san : **wooOOoow j'ai des bisous à la pelle :3 En tout cas ça fait plaisir de voir qu'un chapitre sur lequel on a galéré un moment plaît Bisous tout pareil, et à la prochaine fic !

**Jadzabel : **voilà voilàà ! mdr

**Poiroo : **oh, pour le massacre des bouseux selon Kuro, je fais confiance à ton imagination mh :3 Et j'avoue apprécier aussi les happy-end en fait, mais je crois que je l'ai déjà dit x3 On va finir par croire que je chiale sur de l'angst (même pas vrai TT) Merci donc, et voici le dernier chapitre, la boucle est bouclée… De manière correcte j'espère ;

**Melissa Flowkhart : **ravie de te plaire :3 J'ai la pression avec ce dernier chapitre didonc x3 Je croise les doigts donc pour que le 10ème ait ta clémence !

**Na.Shao : **cool une rose maintenant :3 Et euhh… Bah je t'ai fait du fluff, hé, dis, ho, j'ai plus la pression maintenant dis ? ;; Pastaper, ils sont vivants et ils s'aiment x3 Hugs :3

**Martelca : **kyah pleure pas enfin, tout est bien qui finit bien ! (bon, pas encore dans le manga, j'avoue…) Mais nous avons tous – et surtout toutes – le droit de rêver hun :3 Merci la miss !

**Maeve fantaisie : **j'fais pleurer tout le monde ; Voui, tout va aller bien maintenant, puisque le destin a donné un Kuro à Fye ;3 Et puis c'est moi qui te remercie, pour toutes tes jolies reviews ! C'est le dernier chapitre, ui, mais j'en ferai d'autres, et j'espère tout ça te plaira tout autant :3 Des bisous aussi !

**Poiroo again : **mais LOL. Est-ce que je dirai assez « merci » un jour ? ;3 Ahlàlà, un ivrogne ce Fyefye hun x3

**ZRedPoppy : **Des anglicismes ? Damnit, je suis découverte ! x3 Uhu merci en tout cas. Oui ceci était le dernier chapitre, désolée hun ; Mais j'ai gagné une chouette review après neuf chapitres quand même, ça vaut le coup :3

**Poiroo again and again : **waiii ça m'arrive aussi des fois d'oublier de quoi parlait un de mes chapitres. Bon, ok, c'est la honte là, mais bon, ça me revient vite quand même x3 C'est cool que tu trouves de la simplicité dans mon écriture, j'ai justement peur de ne pas l'être assez en général :3 Bref, encore, toujours, merci )

… à toutes :3

(Au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que deviennent EyPi et ses fics que l'on ne voit plus par ici depuis un moment :s)


End file.
